My life with Smosh
by Vampiregal2000
Summary: Madison is moving out of her old house and into a small apartment in Sacramento. She finds a huge surprise in a fast food restaurant and her life changes forever when a few other surprises appear along the way. Rated M for language and some other stuff that's not for kids in there. /Self harm/Language/Unmentionable things/Murder
1. Moving out

"I… I just can't believe you're leaving so soon, Madison!" My mother says. "It's fine, mom. My house is only two hours away." I tell her. "But, I will miss being here." I admit. She hugs me. "You're dad would've been proud." She tells me. That was enough to make me cry. I loved my father. He was a nice man and he took care of us all. He died in a fire when I was only eight years old. "I love you, mom." I say. "I love you too, sweetheart." She says. I go grab my last bag of clothes. I come back outside. "Ok, that's it. Everything else is already at the apartment." I tell her while throwing my bag in the trunk of my car. I go around to my car door. "Bye honey!" She says. "Bye mom. I love you." I say before closing the door and driving off to my new home.

It takes a while to get to my house. I unload the car and take the bags to my door. I unlock the front door and take in the smell of my new house. I hum with delight as the smell of Fabreeze invades my nose. I unpack my bags and take out my laptop and go to Twitter. Suddenly I get a text from my best friend Elizabeth. I grumble as I pull out my phone and read the text.

_Lizzy: Ur going to Sacramento, rite?_

_Me: Ya_

_Lizzy: Smosh lives in Sacramento!_

_Me: OMGsh I Totally furgott!_

_Lizzy: Ya u should c them_

_Me: no I'm not gonna invade their privacy I'm not a fangirl_

_Lizzy: Ya u r_

_Me: O rite I am lol_

_Lizzy: U gonna c them?_

_Me: No I'm still not gonna invade privacy lol k gtg bye_

_Lizzy: Bye_

I put down my phone and turned off my laptop to go to lunch. I didn't have any food in the fridge since I haven't gone grocery shopping yet, so I grabbed my keys and went to a fast food place. I decided to get pizza; It was my favorite. I love cheese, mushroom, and margarita pizzas. I drive through 3 stop lights to get to the fast food place. I wait in line and think of what to get. "Hmm…" I knew what to get: a margarita pizza. Luckily, they had them here.

_**Wat do u think about my story? I know, if you have been reading my other stories, yes, this one will have vampires in it. Review and whatever, I guess. I would like it a lot if you sent me suggestions on what to do next.**_


	2. Meeting my pleasant surprise

I turned to watch the people eat their food. I hear familiar voices. I can't pinpoint who's voices they are. I snap to reality as the lady at the desk asks what I would like. "Uh, I will have the number six with a medium drink, please." I say. "Anything else?" She asks while pushing buttons. "No thank you." I say. Something printed. "Here you go, ma'am. Seven-fifty on the dot." She says. I pull out my wallet. I get a ten-dollar bill and hand it to her. "Keep the change." I tell her as she hands me my food. I go over to the drink machine and pour myself some Dr. Pepper. I turn to my right with my food in my hand and grab a cup-topper and a straw. I hold the topper in between my teeth and the cup with my right hand. I turn around to find a seat but someone runs into me and everything falls. My pizza lands upside down and the cup falls and the soda spills all over the floor. The man's cup falls as well. "I'm so sorry." I apologize, bending down to pick up my stuff. He bends down and picks up his cup. "Oh, it's ok." He helps me pick up my fallen food and I recognize the voice when I look at the face. "Oh… Oh my god!" I say, dropping the messed-up food I held on the plate. "You're Ian!" I say. "Ha ha, seems you know me. It's nice to meet you…" "Madison." "Madison." He repeats. "I'm so sorry, would you like me to buy you some more food?" I sigh. "I insist." He helps me up. "Well, thank you." I say. "That's very kind." He picks up the tray of food and the spilled drink and orders another one for me. I pull out my phone and text Elizabeth.

_Me: OMG IAN IS ORDERING ME FOOD OMGGG_

_Lizzy: OMG haw did u see him ?_

_Me: He bumped into me I'm at Pizza Palooza_

_Lizzy: OMG I wanna go thar nao_

_Me: O no I'm in sacramento duh_

_Lizzy: O ya_

_Lizzy: U shuld invite me sometime :)_

_Lizzy: lol_

_Me: lol gtg_

_Lizzy: k bye_

I shove my phone into my pocket, trying my hardest to keep from exploding from happiness. Ian turns around and walks back to his table. I follow him. We reach the table and Anthony looks up at us. "Who's this, Ian, another hooker?" Anthony points his camera at Ian and Ian's face lights up as he nods a tiny nod. I chuckle. "No, her name is Madison." He says. "It's nice to meet you, Madison." "It's nice to meet you, too." I say. "Would you like to have lunch with us?" Ian asks. My face lights up. "Sure!" Ian sits down in the booth and scoots all the way in. He pats the seat next to him after he places my tray across from Anthony's. I sit next to him and smile. We talk and laugh about things. "Maybe that's why Ian can't get a girlfriend." Anthony jokes. Ian's face turns from happy to sad in an instant. "What's wrong?" I ask, trying to comfort him. "Melanie…" He whispers. "She broke up with me." He says. "Well don't be so down. There will be other opportunities soon." I say. "How do you know that?" I lift my eyebrows. "'Cause I'm psychic." I joke. "You're a good man, Ian. And anyone would be lucky to have you." I know I would. I take the last bite of my pizza and the last drink of my soda and throw them out as we leave. "Hey Madison," Ian calls. "Yeah?" "Do you, maybe, wanna come over?" I jump with excitement inside. "Yeah! Sure!" I say. I get in my car and follow them to their house. "Wow, this house is beautiful." I say. "Where do you live?" They ask. "In an apartment building." I respond. "I just moved away from my mother's house." "Today?" "Yeah." "Wow, you got lucky that you saw us." Ian turned around and I got a text. It was from Liz.

_Lizzy: Hey wats happenin_

_Me: still wit Ian and Ant_

_Lizzy: OMG rlly?_

_Me: ya in their house rite now_

_Lizzy: OMG take some pics 4 me kk?_

_Me: kk gtg bye_

_Lizzy: bye_

As soon as we finished talking I tapped the camera button and took some pictures. I took a picture of Ian and then Anthony and then their living room. I didn't send them immediately, of course, so I just pit my phone away. "Do you want to play some Halo?" Ian asks. "Sure." I answer. "But first… Where's the bathroom?" "It's down the hall all the way at the end." "Thanks." I rush to the bathroom. I pull down my pants and sit on the toilet, unconsciously peeing while taking pictures of all of their stuff. I wipe and flush the toilet, pulling up my black skinny jeans and pulling down my black shirt. I washed my hands and dried them. I sighed as I pulled my long sleeves down further ((Maybe you can guess the reason)) and walked out of the bathroom.

_**Hmm? What do you think will happen next? Review with suggestions and why you think she pulled her sleeves down!**_


	3. The accident

_Previously: I sighed as I pulled my long sleeves down further ((Maybe you can guess the reason)) and walked out of the bathroom._

-x-

I put my phone back in my pocket and walk out to Ian and Anthony. They greet me with a smile. "So what about that game?" I ask. Ian nods as he pulls the three X-box controllers out from a cabinet under the T.V. He hands me a controller as he turns everything on.

-Later That Evening-

We had played Halo for a long time and it was starting to get late. "Oh crap, I was supposed to get groceries earlier! Now I'm going to be in traffic." I complain. "Sorry guys, but, I really have to go." Ian stood immediately. "So, uh, do you maybe wanna come over tomorrow?" He pulls down his shirt and I fumble with my sleeves, blushing furiously. "Yeah, sure." I comment softly, making sure not to hurt their feelings. I reach for the knob and go out to my car, waving goodbye as I leave. Once I could not see them anymore, I stopped and put in the directions from here to my house. The annoying car told me where to go in the animated tone, changing pitch with every word. "Oh my god, stupid car, shut up!" I yell at it, banging my hand on the wheel and feeling like Ian doing the intro to every single video. I chuckle and look up and slam on the brakes as a huge truck hits my car. I barely have time to scream before I feel immediate pain in my chest and I almost black out. I hear police cars and ambulance rushing to the scene. They sound far away and distant, as that's not even what's in my mind. I feel as my body slips into unconsciousness.

-x-

I wake up in a hospital bed. I see a few people beside me but I can't tell who. "Mom?" I ask in a tired voice. "Oh, sweetie, what happened?" She asked. "I'm so glad, oh, sweetie, oh…" She bombarded me with kisses on my cheeks. "Mom…" I whine. I open my eyes as much as I can. "Who are those boys you met?" She asks. "Hmm?" I pretty much snap awake. How did she know about them? "What?" I ask. "Those boys?" She points to Ian and Anthony standing up behind her, anticipating the moment to bound on me with hugs and questions. "You know, Smosh, mom." I say. "Ian and Anthony?" I tell her in a question, basically asking if she remembers me watching them all of the time. She bends down and hugs me and I feel the pain again. "Owww." I say. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said. I look over to Ian… And Anthony. "Oh, I see." She backed up and let them roll in. "Are you ok?" Anthony asked. "What happened?" Ian asked, taking a hold of my open hand. I glanced down at it and Ian looked down at his hand, grasping mine. He let go but I grabbed it back faster. "Well," I start answering. "I hate my car, basically." I say. They both give me confused looks. "I wanted the automatic instructions to stop and i yelled at it, and when I looked up, I mean, I didn't run a red light, the truck did, but when I looked up, it ran into me." Ian lifted his free hand. "Well, at least you didn't die." He pat my leg and I took a long, slow, but siddun intake of breath and let it out in a half whisper and half talking sort of way. "Ooh, I didn't know my leg was broken until you just touched it…" I said with my teeth clenching and un clenching. He immediately took his hand off. "I'm so sorry." He apologized. "It's ok… It's ok…" I say, recovering from the short, but strong blast of pain. "Uh, Ian, can I talk to you for a minute?" Anthony asks. "Sure, dude. What is it?" He walked with Anthony as he pulled Ian over to a corner. I heard whispers and arguing, but the sound was inaudible to me. My mother sat and read that annoying book she always reads in the house, completely oblivious to what was happening. "Well, I do too, dude!" Anthony says to Ian, while Ian looks back to me. "It's not fair!" Ian looked back at his best friend and his eyes widened in a mad way as his head shook. Anthony looks back to me and smiles like nothing was wrong for a second before looking back to his friend and arguing, this time quieter than before. Ian says something and Anthony answers with a long answer. "Let's just forget about it, dude." Ian says, regularly talking now and walking toward me. "You already had one _before_ this one and you… you know…" Anthony followed him. "Yeah, so did you." Anthony argued. "But _she's_ the one who dumped _me!_ And that was way before…" He trailed off again, looking at me. "You're the one who dumped her, dude. And that's not my fault. You can't come blaming me for this." Anthony sighed. "Whatever." "Plus, did you see what she did? You know, when we were both talking to her?" "I said whatever; just let go of it." Anthony replied. "Please don't fight. That makes me sad." I interrupt. "Yeah, Ian. Don't fight." Anthony said. "You started-" I hushed them. My mother had fallen asleep. The nurse walks in though and wakes my mother anyway. "Okay, Miss Madison. All you need is a calf brace, crutches, and a chest brace and you can leave." The nurse said. "Let's go get you fitted."


	4. The almost kiss and the kiss

_Previously: "Okay, Miss Madison. All you need is a calf brace, crutches, and a chest brace and you can leave." The nurse said. "Let's go get you fitted."_

-x-

She helps me up and Ian carries me to the room, careful of my right calf. He sets me down on a table and takes a step back. "Ok, Mr. Hecox and Mr. Padilla. Need to leave unless you are comfortable taking your shirt off in front of them." The nurse says. "I guess they can stay." I say, seeing the look on Ian's face. The nurse walks around behind me and gently takes off my hospital gown for me. Ian stares. Anthony stares. "Ok, stare more and you both leave." I say. Ian and Anthony just walk out of the room. "Is he your boyfriend?" The nurse asks. "The one with the short hair?" I shake my head. "No, just really, really good friends." I say. "Both of them." She corrects. "Yes." She puts the brace on to fit comfortably right below my bra line and the calf brace to fit perfectly. "Is that good?" "Yes. Thank you." I say. "You're welcome." She walks over to a closet and grabs some large crutches. She helps me stand as I fit the crutches to my size. "Thank you again, nurse." I say. "You are so welcome. And be careful out there." "I will." I say as she lets me out. My mother had already signed the papers for me to leave. "Are you coming home, honey?" She asks. "Or are you going back to your apartment?" "I think I'll go back to my apartment." I say. Or stay the night at a friend's house. Either or. "I might need some help getting things, though." I add. "Okay honey, just be careful." "I will." I say a second time within the five minutes of getting my crutches. My mother gently hugs me and says goodbye. "Bye mom. I love you." I say as we leave. I get into the back of Anthony's car. Anthony helps me with my crutches and fits them into the trunk of his car. "Thanks Anthony." I say. "You're welcome." He responds with a warm smile. I think I might know what they were talking about earlier that day. "It was me, wasn't it?" It was more of a statement than a question.

He stifled his troubled expression and faked a laugh instead. "What are you talking about?" He asks. "Don't play me." I say. "I'll just call a cab if that's what you're going to do to me. I really don't want you to lie." He sighed. "We were talking about you." "Why?" "Please, just forget it." "Well, Anthony, it's going to be hard to forget when you tell me that you were talking about me to someone else and I don't know what it is you're even talking about." He looked at me straight in the eyes. I stared into his deep, brown eyes like I have never done before. I could swear he was leaning in. Wait… He was! Before his lips touched mine, a car door opened and slammed into his hip. "Oops! Sorry, Anthony." Ian said as he opened the door. Anthony cradled his hip and they both gave each other mean looks. I couldn't help but chuckle. I got into the car and Anthony went around the front. Anthony scolded Ian with his eyes silently before he started the car. He drove me to my house and Ian quickly asked if he could walk me to my room. I said I didn't care, and of course, he came. Anthony had to wait outside because the spots were saved for paying customers only, and if he left his car, it would've been towed. Ian walked me in, careful of my broken rib. He took me into the elevator and pressed the 'up' button. Of course, my room was on the sixth floor. He didn't mind considering the fact he could be with me longer. I don't think he knows that this elevator is slower than taking the stairs. We were alone at the late hour that it was. "I'm sorry." "About what?" "The whole thing with Anthony and you and me." He apologized. "Why are you apologizing?" "Anthony likes you and…" "So what? So do you." I say. His expression goes from sympathetic to startled. "No!" He says while I laugh. I stare into his icy blue eyes. He smiles as well and the only sound is the rumble of the elevator and the sound of our slow, steady breaths. He started to lean in slowly and didn't hesitate. He kissed me and I kissed back. I used my fingers and tangled his hair, messing it up too much. He pulled away and smiled. He bent down and picked up my crutches and helped me balance. We waited in a awkward silence until the door opened. "I should be going…" I say. "Yeah. Heh." He responds. He hands me the hotel keys he had in his pocket. They had another key around the ring. On that key was a number. "That's our house's home key. And that's my cell phone number." He pointed to it, stepping in the doorway to keep the doors from closing while he was in and I was out. "Call me." He said and let the doors close.


	5. The usual morning With Smosh

_Previously: "Call me." He said and let the doors close._

-x-

-Madison POV (I know it has been on my POV but the other one had my thoughts and Ian and Anthony's thoughts mixed up with them)-

He… He kissed me. He actually kissed me. "Oh god…" I whisper as I walk down the hall to my room. I open the room with the key and walk inside. I close it and go to the bed, opening my Twitter page and looking at my texts on my phone at the same time. "Oh lord Jesus." I say as I see the amount of texts Elizabeth sent me.

_Lizzy: Hey was happinen_

_Lizzy: Girl?_

_Lizzy: Wats up?_

_Lizzy: U thar?_

_Lizzy: Hallo?_

_Lizzy: Srsly was goin on_

_11:42 pm_

_Lizzy: OMG I jus herd wat happened r u ok_

_Lizzy: Or u still blacked out_

_Lizzy: r u dead _

_Lizzy: qud I herd from ur mom ur not dead_

_Lizzy: ok girl textt me wen u see these_

I responded:

_Me: Ian just kissed me shh don't tell my mom_

She texted back immediately.

_Lizzy: don't f**king lie girl u kno I hate that_

_Me: I'm not kiddin_

_Me: Watever Ima get some sleep cuz I'm tired_

_Me: bye_

She didn't text me after that. She probably thought I was lying to her even though I would never lie to her. I made the crutches lean against my side table and I spread myself across the bed as soon as I turned the light out. I fell asleep quickly, having cute little dreams about Ian.

-Ian's POV(It will usually be Madison POV when she is around them most of the time. Oh and this is back when the elevator doors closed.)-

I just kissed her. What just got into me? I just met the damn girl two days ago! My mind filled with thoughts of her that made me aroused and erect, but I stood with my hands in my pockets because some Mexican people came in. Ian had no clue what they said to him.

The little girl asked a question. "I'm sorry, I don't know Spanish." He said. "Oh, I'm sorry." She said in a heavy Mexican accent. "I was wondering if I could have your autograph." The little girl repeated in English. "Do you have anything I can sign?" He asked. He hadn't noticed the headphones she was wearing. The Smosh ones. She took them off. "Here. Here's a pen." She handed him a sharpie pen and he wrote his name on the headphones. He handed them back to her and she cradled them as if they were a new Barbie doll, or something like that. He didn't know what ten year olds liked. Maybe a new pair of panties. "What happened to your hair?" She asked him. He remembered the kiss. "Oh, my hair? Uh, I…" He couldn't think. "I ruffled it like this today." "Why?" "Because I was just experimenting with it. I don't like this. I like my old hair." The door in front of him opened and he realized that they may have seen his boner. Luckily it was gone by the time he even noticed it. He walked out to the car. He opened the door. "What took so long and what happened to your hair?" He asked. "The elevator is horribly slow and I… I don't know. I just ran my fingers through my hair." He knew that was part lie, fingers did go through his hair, just not his. Anthony avoided the talk about Madison, luckily. They waited the long way home, had dinner, and Ian went to bed.

-Next day (Madison POV)-

I woke up and grabbed my crutches instantly, going into the bathroom. I leant my crutches against the sink and ran the hot water in the shower. I grabbed my crutches again and got the shower chair that has been sitting in the closet ever since I got here. I was really hoping it was the hotel's chair. I put the chair into the shower and sat on it, washing my hair and my body, and last, my face. I turned off the shower and got out on one foot, using the sink as balance. I put my right foot on the ground to take away the ache of keeping it up. I just let it sit. I dried my body, being careful of the broken calf. I got dressed into some short shorts and a black long sleeve. As I was getting dressed, I looked down at my stomach and arms. I sigh. The scars were still there; still horribly noticeable. I was so ashamed of myself. I pulled the sleeves down and grabbed the crutches, my keys, and my phone. Before I walked out, I heard a knock. I opened the door. "Oh, hey Anthony." I greet. "Hey. Uh, I just came by, to maybe, drive you to wherever you work, or… Something…" He said. "Oh, no. I don't work. I'm still finding a job." I say. "I was actually coming over to your house. But I doubt I could drive with my leg." I look down at my calf. "Well, I'll drive you there, if you want." He offers. "That's very kind." I say, excepting the offer. He goes down the elevator. "Ian was right. This is the slowest elevator." He says. "Too bad I just broke my leg or I would take the stairs." We sat in an awkward silence until the doors opened again.


	6. The Unexpected Change of Fashion

_Previously: "Ian was right. This is the slowest elevator." He says. "Too bad I just broke my leg or I would take the stairs." We sat in an awkward silence until the doors opened again. _

-x-

We walked out and got into the car. I was excited for Ian, but he wasn't in the car. I had a weird dream. Well, it was weird, but a lot of people have wet dreams (A 'wet dream' is where you dream of having sex). I think I actually had an orgasm in my sleep. Anthony and I drove silently to their house. He helped me out of the car. I grasped my crutches' handles for two things. One: I didn't want to fall. Two: I desperately wanted Ian. The thought of Ian brought a quick and hard orgasm. "Oh!" I yell and fall onto Anthony. He catches me but stumbles back and hits the car, setting off its alarm. Only thirty seconds later, Ian rushes out with his keys. He turns off the car alarm. I get off of Anthony quickly and feel wet. I try to hide it as best I can. The black shorts help it. Ian rushes to me. I realize I am standing. "Are you ok?" He asks. "My leg…" I say. "My rib… Nothing hurts!" I jump up in congratulations. I bent down and took off the brace. It was not cut or bloody as it was before. "Wait a second…" I grab my sleeve and slowly pull it up. No scars. My eyes go wide. I let go and lift my shirt up and look down. I'm skinnier, no scars there either. "what happened to me?!" I ask. "What? What happened?" Ian asked, worried. "I'm… I'm beautiful!" I whine. "You were from the start, honey." Ian whispered into my ear after Anthony left. "Ian, I cut myself!" I tell him. "What? Why?!" "I used to cut myself, because of depression. The cuts were there this morning and now they are gone. Why are they gone?" I ask myself. "Is this a dream?" I ask like I'm insane. "Uh…" Is all Ian says. "I know it's not a dream. I must be retarded." I say to myself. It was almost like a miracle. "I look so much better!" I exclaim. It's not every day something like this happens. Ian walked me and my stuff inside. I admire where my white scars used to be before going into the bathroom. I use the toilet and wipe, making sure to be clean. I flush and go to the sink, flicking my hair behind my neck and washing my hands. "Hmm?" I ask myself, looking in the mirror while pumping my soap. My neck. I'm not sure what happened. I lean into the mirror, looking at my neck more closely and turning off the water. It looked like it was paler there and it looked like it had been ripped up. I took my eyes off of my neck and looked into my own hazel-colored eyes. "Ian? Anthony?!" I call troubled. I open the door, welcoming them. They rush over. "What's wrong?" Ian asks. "I don't know, you tell me." I say, showing them my neck and eyes.

The change was… scary. I was so much paler in comparison than what I was before. My eyes were so much… different. They were bigger, like I was wearing circle lens. And they were brighter… Almost orange in color. "Don't try to trick us." Anthony said, believing I was wearing contact lenses. "I'm not trying to trick you! Look closely." I leaned in so he could see my iris closely. "If I were wearing contacts, you would be able to see a clear ring less than a millimeter around my eye." He breathed in deeply, and exhaled through his nose. I backed away. "And look at my neck! It looks like someone rubbed white makeup all over it." "You're right." Ian said. He rubbed my neck as if trying to get it off and looked at his fingers. "It wasn't like this yesterday." He said. "Or this morning." Anthony said. "Well, I think I saw it in the mirror shortly before I got in the shower." I say. "Well, what could've done it?" Ian asks. His voice cracks a tiny bit. I can hear it. I act normal. "I don't know." I respond. I walk out of the bathroom. "Maybe it will go away if I don't mess with it." I knew that wasn't the case.


	7. What have I turned into?

_Previously: "Maybe it will go away if I don't mess with it." I knew that wasn't the case._

-The next day (The Smosh House)-

I plan to catch whoever did this to me. I wasn't sure if it was some stranger or if it was Ian or Anthony. I had to find out. Something like this doesn't just happen to a girl. I mean, it's not _puberty_. It can't be. I wake up after sleeping on the couch and go to the bathroom. I know Ian takes showers in the morning because he didn't take one last night. I use the toilet and wash my hands. "Hmm?" I ask. I lift up my shirt to still see nothing. "Oh." I say. I wipe my hands on the towel and leave the bathroom to get some breakfast. I grab a bowl from the cabinet and pour some cereal. I grab the milk from the refrigerator and pour enough so it won't sog the cereal. I set the cereal on the table and eye another cabinet above the stove. I look around the corner into the hall and I can't hear anything so I get a chair and put it next to the oven. I stand on the chair and open the cupboards. I stand, wide eyed, at all of the alcohol in the cupboards. I grab some wine and pour myself a glass, hoping it would be OK if they came around the corner and saw me. I put it back and eat the cereal, and then drink the wine in the glass. I use my iPod and listen to the audiobook of Forever Fifteen by Kimberly Steele. I was on the second-to-last chapter. "No! She just killed her best friend!" I shout, knocking over my wine onto the carpet. "Shit!" I yell. Oops. Ian and Anthony were still sleeping. I pause the audiobook to hear someone getting up in the other room. I go over to them. It was Ian. "Hey." I greet softly. "Hey." He said. "Sorry I woke you up." I say. "You didn't wake me up, I've been awake. I thought you weren't up yet so I thought it wasn't worth it." I was confused. "What?" I ask, extending the word to a few seconds long. "I… Uh, I… Never mind." He says quickly. "Ok. I've got something to clean." I walk out to the kitchen to grab some carpet cleaner and spray a ton of it on the white wine on the carpet. I start to scrub it clean and Ian walks into the room. "What happened?" He asks. "I spilled some wine." "Oh. Would you like me to help you?" He offers. "Uh," I start, thinking, "sure." He grabbed a washcloth and came over and helped me scrub the carpet. When we finished he cleaned the table. "It's my mess; why are you helping me clean?" I ask. "I'm just trying to be nice." He says. He got up after putting the washcloth on the table. He comes over to me. My head surges as my stomach growls. Ian leans in for a kiss. His lips brush against mine gently and I get dizzy. I fall against the counter behind me. "Are you ok? Madison? Your eyes…" He trails off. "What?" I ask, still dizzy but watching my vision clear up. I see how beautiful he is and everything is like HD quality. "You're eyes are bigger." He says. I grab my iPod and look at the dark screen into my reflection. My stomach grumbles and I drop the iPod. "I have the urge to…" I say. "Your neck…" I look at his neck. He covers it and I am a little bit less dizzy. "What's happening?" He asks, putting his hand on my shoulder. I stare wide-eyed at his neck. "What's wrong with you?" I come closer to him unconsciously. _What am I doing?!_ I ask myself. I pull him into a hug, but instead of hugging his back I tilt his head to the side and bite his neck. "What are you doing?!" He asks. _I don't know!_ I answer in my thoughts. I realize his blood is flowing onto my tongue and the flavor is delightful. I feel him get heavier in my arms. I gain the strength to pull my teeth out of his neck and talk. "Oh my god, Ian, are you ok?" I set him on the table. "What the hell did I just do?! Oh, shit! I'll call the hospital." I pulled out my phone and dialed 911. "Wait, what am I going to say? I can't tell them what I did, they'll arrest me! I'll tell them that he got punctured and lost a lot of blood." I argue with myself out loud. I look at the unconscious Ian lying on the table. "Hello, 911, what's your emergency?" A lady picked up. "My friend fell on a nail and lost a lot of blood and now he's unconscious! Please come quick!" I almost yell into the phone. Anthony turns the corner in his jeans and no shirt. "What happened?" He asks. "I don't know!" I yell. I couldn't tell him what happened. What have I become?


	8. Bitemarks and Stolen Kisses

_Previously: Anthony turns the corner in his jeans and no shirt. "What happened?" He asks. "I don't know!" I yell. I couldn't tell him what happened. What have I become?_

-x-

The ambulance arrives and carries Ian out on a stretcher. They let us go in the back with him. "What did you do?" Anthony yelled. "I didn't do anything!" I yelled back out of instinct. I sigh. "Can you keep a secret?" I ask. "What's the secret?" "I can't be sure, but I lied to the ambulance." I say. "I think I'm a vampire." "That's crazy!" Anthony says. "Well, how else would you explain me with my scarred/torn up neck, my size and color changing eyes, and how Ian is drained of blood?" I ask. "I hope he's not dead. It's all my fault." I put my face in my hands. Anthony comes over to me and sits next to me, pulling us together. "it's going to be ok, Madison." "No, it's not. What if he dies? What if I killed him?" I ask. "He's not dead." Anthony comforted. "Look at me." I look up to him. He leans in and places a deep kiss on my lips. His lips were soft, like Ian's, and they intertwined with my lips almost perfectly. Only one flaw: My lips didn't want them. I let him kiss me. My eyes were not normal yet. I didn't fulfill the need. I pull away. "I need to get away from you two." I say. "Why?" He asks. "I don't want to kill you. A lot of people will miss you; I will miss you, and, if I kill you I will not be able to live with myself." I stated. "My eyes tell you that I'm hungry for more, Anthony. And if I'm hungry then I will kill." I didn't know how I knew all this. "I just have to go." A few minutes later, the truck stopped and I held onto Ian's stretcher, making sure he didn't fall. They opened the back and took Ian out, letting us out at the same time. I went with Anthony and the nurses and doctors to where they took Ian. They put a needle into him immediately. As they finished a few minutes later, as they were walking out, a nurse commented on my eyes. "Nice contacts." She said. "What contacts?" I ask. She stopped and looked confused. "Oh, yeah. I forgot I was wearing contacts. Thanks!" I say. "You might want to take them out soon." She said. "I will." I say. She walks away. "Nice save." Anthony says. "I'll wait for Ian to wake up so I can say goodbye to him." I say. His face falls. I sit next to Ian on a couch and Anthony sits next to me. "Can you not sit so close?" I ask. "Did I make things awkward between us? Because if I did, I didn't mean to." He says. "No, it's not that. I'm just still…" I sigh. "I'm hungry. Or, thirsty, as I should call it." "Oh." He scoots away. It didn't help the growing pulse in my veins. I turn to Anthony. The expression on his face asked the question and I nodded. He put his arm out and I twisted it. I licked my lips and touched my teeth before sucking the life out of him. "I apologize beforehand if I kill you." I say before biting his wrist to get to his veins. He screamed out in pain before I covered his mouth, and he used his free hand to cover his own mouth as well. He made a mistake and I hope that this is like The Vampire Diaries when after a vampire bites a victim, the bite mark heals immediately. I sucked as mush blood out of him in the time being and knew he was tired. I took my teeth out of him and hid hid hand behind his back for him. He yawned as a nurse came in. "What's wrong?" She asked, troubled. "Oh, nothing. My cousin here is kind of…" I leant in. "Mentally retarded." I sat back down. "He didn't know what death was and he tried to wake up Ian, but when I told him what death was he screamed." "Oh. Ok, then. I'm sorry to bother you." She says. She leaves the room and I pull out Anthony's hand. Luckily, the mark was gone, but a pale mark was left where my teeth were. It looked like mine-torn up and scarred. "I am a vampire." I realize. "Oh really? I never knew!" Anthony said. I smiled. "So what do you think of Ian?" "Of Ian? He loves you. He told me himself." I was only a little surprised. "Oh, really? What else did he say about me?" "He said you smell like roses and cookies and he want's to be with you forever." He slurred the last 'r' in forever. I giggled. "What do you think of me?" I ask. "I was jealous and I liked you too but Ian has you so now I'm like WHATEVER." He flung his head around. "So you're not jealous anymore?" "Norrp." He says. "What did I just do to you?" I ask myself. "I dunno." He says, answering my question he thought I was asking him.


	9. Alone Once Again

_Previously: "Norrp." He says. "What did I just do to you?" I ask myself. "I dunno." He says, answering my question he thought I was asking him._

-Next Day-

I had tried to sleep that night and failed. I sat in the chair playing Head Esploder X on my iPhone 5. Ian stirred, even though it was only four o'clock in the morning. I shut off my phone. "M… Madison?" He asks. "What happened?" I go to his side. I kiss his forehead. "I bit you. I'm sorry, but I must go." I'm talking like I'm 1900 now. I turn to leave. "Wait." He whispers. I turn. "What?" "I love you." I look down, tears streaming from my eyes already. "I love you, too." I turn and exit the hotel room. I go down the elevator. "Are you leaving now?" Someone asks as I pass the lobby. "Yes." I answer. "I must go. Are there any papers I have to sign?" I ask. "Yes, please just sign here, here, and here, unless the patient can do it themselves when they are healthy." I drop the pen she gave me. "He can do it. Please tell him I said goodbye." I tell her. "OK, I will." She says. I exit the hospital, thinking about Ian. "What has become of me?" I ask myself. I was going to walk back to Ian and Anthony's shared house because once I got there, I knew where I was going. I kept walking and it took way longer than expected to even get halfway. I must have thought the ambulance truck was way faster than it really was. I walk down the highway and stop to sit over a lake. It was seven o'clock in the morning already, and that meant it would probably be another three hours before I would reach Ian and Anthony's house. I look down at the crashing waves down below me and think of the waves of sadness washing over me at the moment, but I look into the sky and think of the clear skies after this. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I pull it out. "Hey Liz." I say. "Hey girl! O-m-g what is going on with you?!" "Well, I said goodbye to Ian and Anthony and am about to get rid of my phone. I'll come meet you when I feel like it." "Uh, ok then, bye." She says. "Bye." I don't even hang up considering it won't work anymore. I drop the phone down into the lake below. I sigh as I stand up and keep walking. I watch as the cars speed past me at high speeds and I'm going so slow.

I finally reach their house at eleven-thirty in the morning. Both cars are there, plus more considering they were filming today. Well, at least I don't have to go in. As I walk past the house, the door opens and I bolt behind a bush. "I saw you." Ian says. "Damn it." I whisper and step out. "What are you doing here?" He asks. "Walking home. I only know how to get home from your house." His face fell. "At least let me take you home, then." He offered. I sigh. "I don't want to risk you getting hurt. But, I did walk seven-and-a-half hours from the hospital, so sure." He unlocked his car and opened the door for me so I could get in. He went about the other side and got in, starting the car. As I saw Anthony walk out, we pulled away from the house and speed down the street. Ian waited longer then he should have to cross. "Go, Ian, you had the chance." "I didn't want that chance. I want a new one." I knew he was talking about me and him, but he said it as if he were talking about the cars. We had to wait another ten minutes in utter silence. After we crossed the street, we got to my apartment in no time. He offered to walk me in again. "You're car will be towed." "It would still be the same amount of time without you." He said. "I don't care about my car; you know that. You also know that I want you." "I want you, too, Ian." I say. "But I can't have you. I don't want to hurt you, or even possibly kill you. I'm sorry." He got out and opened my door for me. I stepped out and he closed the door behind me. He walked me in and insisted I take the elevator. I gave him a hug and said goodbye as we reached the top floor. "Bye." He said. "Bye." "I love you." He says. "I love you, too. I'm sorry." I say through the closing doors. I walked to my room and fumble with the keys. I look at the key with Ian's number on it. I sigh and open the door. I walk it and collapse on the bed. I knew my life was going to be lonely again.


	10. My Creator?

_**Hey guys! I know, I already have 9 CHAPTERS! It's surprising to me. Anyway, in the last chapter, the second to last sentence (**__I walk it and collapse on the bed__**) yeah… It was supposed to say "In" so I just put the normal word and a correction star (IDK what it is) so don't get confused for why it's there.**_

_Previously: I walk in* and collapse on the bed. I knew my life was going to be lonely again._

-Next Day (Ian POV)-

I woke up early. I went out and took a shower. I washed my body, hair, face, and I got out and dried off. I went and got dressed. I knew she would be awake by now. I looked at the time. Seven thirty? Okay, maybe not. I got in my car anyway and drove to her apartment.

I went up to her apartment number. I was about to knock before I heart silent sobbing. I sigh and pull out the copied room key. I put it in the door and unlock it quietly. I open the door and close it slowly, careful not to make any noise. I walk through the house and reach her room. The sobbing was louder now, and luckily she was turned to face her wall so she couldn't see me. She cried into her arms. I felt as if I couldn't do anything. "Madison?" I ask. She jumped as if she was startled. "What are you doing here?!" She asked. She covered herself with the blanket. "How did you get in here?!" "A key." "Go burn it and never come back!" She said. She did not turn. "I came to comfort you." I said. She sobbed. "I don't want you to see me like this." She said through heavy breaths. I walk to her slowly. I sit on her bed and stroke her hair. "It's ok." I say to her. I couldn't stop the lump from forming in my throat. She looked at me. Her whole mouth was covered in dark, wet blood. She grabbed me and held hold of me in a very tight embrace. "I love you so much…" She sobbed into my shoulder. "Let it out. Let it out." I say, still stroking her head. She sobs on my shoulder another while until, she finally stops. She lets go of me. "I killed a man, Ian." "I know." "You aren't scared of me?" "No. What is there to be scared of?" I ask. "I just killed him and drained him of blood. That doesn't disgust you?" "Of course it does, I'm not a psycho." "Why do you love me? I'm obviously a monster." She sighed. "You are a monster and you need to learn to embrace it, darling." We heard another voice behind us. I look back. "Who are you?" I asked, standing up to defend Madison. "I am Sebastianus, I turned Madison to what she is now." "You monster! Why did you do this to me?!" "Darling, I have been watching you."

-Madison POV-

He came towards us, and when he reached Ian, he pushed him out of the way to reach me. "I love the way you do what you do." "Ok, and I love the way Ian does what he does! And, I appreciate him and what he does for me. I don't appreciate you throwing him around. Get the _hell_ out of my house!" I tell him. I felt surges of anger go through me. "I love the way your irises grow. It makes you look like a true beauty." He stroked my chin but I threw his hand away. "Get out of my house!" I yell. "Whatever you want, love." "Don't call me love, don't be in my life, stop watching me, you stalker, and stop _loving me_!" I yell as he leaves. "I can't do that, lo…" I glare at him. "Sweetie." "Just get out." I say, shoving him out of the room. "You're not invited here." I watch as he stops and falls to the ground, choking. "Don't play me." I say. I realize he really can't breathe when he moves to the couch in a millisecond, then to the kitchen counter, then out the open door. He collapses and breathes heavily. "I am not invited here, then. This is the safe place for you and your lover." He gets up and says with disgust. "But be warned, when I get a clear chance, I will take it." "Just leave." I say. He wipes himself off and walks away.


	11. The Crucifix

_Previously: "I am not invited here, then. This is the safe place for you and your lover." He gets up and says with disgust. "But be warned, when I get a clear chance, I will take it." "Just leave." I say. He wipes himself off and walks away._

-x-

Ian closed the door. "You tried to protect me." I say. He brought me into a hug. "I did." ((Not as in 'I did protect you.' This is 'I did try to protect you.')) "Why?" "I love you. That's why." He brought me to the couch. "Why do you love me so much?" I ask. "Because you are perfect. You are funny, smart, easy to comfort, you have the perfect eyes," he stared into my big hazel eyes, "You're just perfect and I love you." He leant in and kissed me. I didn't hold back, knowing I would die if I didn't kiss him. Not literally, just out of wanting so much. He kissed me passionately and deeply. "Come back… Please." He asked. Oh yeah. I was leaving. "Ian, as much as I want to, I can't." "But I love you so much… Don't hurt me like Mel did." I knew his girlfriend… I had seen her before in a picture and on Twitter. "I'm not trying to hurt you. I'm trying to help you." I say. "You see me now. Look at my face. It's covered in blood. I kill people, Ian. You're really saying that you want to be with a killer?" "I don't want to be with a killer, I want to be with someone who loves me and will treat me well." He said. "Hurting you isn't treating you well." "You're hurting me right now." Ian tells me. I sighed. I grabbed his hand. I took him outside the door. "I'm going to show you me now. And if you don't like it then, well, I don't care what you do." I say. I pull him down the stairs and out to the lobby. As we passed the lobby, the desk lady waved us. I waved back. We left and walked to this patch of forest. When we reached it, I told Ian, "Ok, when I, you know, transform, then my boobs will bigger and my ass will get… what's the word… fuller." I say. "I might bite you but I don't know. Now I want you to rip off the crucifix on my necklace. This will trigger the vampirism." He grabs the crucifix and is about to pull, but he talks first. "But wait, when I came into your room, how did you transform before that if you didn't know who Sebastianus was?" "Just call him Sebastian for now. And, I don't know. Maybe he took it off from behind me. And _don't_, I mean, _do not,_" I say with enforcement, "ask me _any_ personal question. You hear me?" He nodded. He pulled the crucifix and the metal chain broke. I changed, by hair getting long and white, getting paler, and my ass getting bigger. That's all I remember before I blacked out.

-Madison Vampire POV-

I finally see the world again. I see a man in front of me. "You must be Ian." I say. "Unless you're my snack that Madison brought me." I walk toward him, my fangs elongated. "No!" He waves his hands in front of his face. "Yes, I'm Ian! No, I'm not your snack!" "Very well then," I state, "she did pick a good looking man. What did she call me for?" I ask. "She just said she would show me her real self, whatever that was. I'm guessing this is it." He points at me. "Well is there anything specific she wanted me to show you?" I ask. He thought for a minute. "What did Madison do once she left the hospital?" "She walked back and it took her, seven, maybe seven and a half hours to get back to your house, and after you took her home, she went straight to bed. When she woke up, well, I was there and I didn't even know how I was there, that I was in control, until I moved. I got up and fed because I was meant to and then when I got back, someone reattached the crucifix," he looked at the crucifix, "and she cried." "Why did she cry?" He asks. "It was because she killed a man, well, I killed a man, but it was still her, but it was mostly because of you." He looked startled. "Do you know why she cried because of me?" "It was because she thought to herself that she would never see you or want to see you. She also thought that you would never forgive her or love her ever again." He looked sad. "Why would she think that?" He asked himself. "That would never be true." "That question should be left unanswered. Now, tell me something to do before I go and feed and leave you here." She commanded. "I don't know, I've never seen a vampire before. Is it true they have super powers?" "Not entirely. We have super strength, but not speed, and if people say that we can control people's minds entirely, that's not true. We can only erase two hours of the person's memory from their mind, and to do that, we have to bite them." "Oh." He responds. "Ok, put the crucifix back on me. This is tiring me." She said. He attached the crucifix back to the chain and she turned back to normal.

-Madison normal (Not vampire, well, she can still bite people in her human form, but this is her human form) POV-

I lie on the ground. "Did she tell you anything you needed to know?" I ask. "Well, yeah, but…" "But what?" "Is asking what you did after you left the hospital personal information?" "Yes. Did she tell you?" "Yes." "Why would you ask that?!" "All I wanted to know is why you were crying when I got to your apartment and she said she didn't really know. I knew you wouldn't tell me." He helped me up. "I was crying because… because…" I _really_ didn't want to tell him. "Never mind." "Just tell me, it's fine." "I was thinking, I mean, not that I _like_ him or anything, but, I was thinking about Anthony." I say. Ians face was filled with rage. "What?!" "Hold on, I'm not finished yet. But please, don't tell Anthony I told you because he would never forgive me." He nodded. "Go on." "I was thinking about him because, well, when you were unconscious in the ambulance truck, I was so mad and disappointed in myself to the brink of crying. He knew this and came to comfort me. He told me to look up at him, and I did, and he… Well, he…" "What?" "He kissed me." "Fuck him! I knew it!" My blood surged. "What the fuck was he thinking?!" My blood surged again. "Fuck! Ian!" I yell, leaning against a tree and holding my head, getting very dizzy very quick. I couldn't control my body. My fingers curled through my hair as Ian rushed toward me. "What's happening?!" He asked. "I don't know, damn it!" I yell. My fangs slashed out of their hiding place in my gums. "Go, Ian!" I yell. He quickly nods and runs away to the hotel as fast as he can. I hold the tree I was leaning on until he was out of sight. The surging slows to an easy and soft pulse in my veins. "What was that?" I ask myself. I hear a voice in my head and was startled. _That was your blood pulsing. Do you know why it was pulsing?_ "No, I don't know why it was pulsing." I say. _It was because, well, I need to explain it. You can drink any blood. Any blood at all. But for you and me, and this thing happens to all other vampires, the type of blood we thirst for is mixed. That is the kind of blood that quenches our thirst the quickest._ "What do you mean, mixed blood?" I ask._ Well, it is the emotion. Ian was feeling mixed emotions, and the emotions lie in his blood. So when he was pacing, he was probably feeling angry and sad and annoyed. The mixed emotions in his blood could've been sucked out of him._ "Oh. So I guess I should stay away from him unless he's only feeling one emotion then?" _You can still go near him if you like. This is just a warning._

_**What did you think? Did you like it? The story's not over yet.**_


	12. Why do I have to be so horrible?

_Hey guys! Thanks for all the reads! I didn't even know that anyone was reading my story until I saw how many views it had… I know… I'm stupid. Anyway, uh, enjoy the chapter… I guess…_

_I currently have 0 reviews, 0 followers, 0 favorites, and 0 communities…l whatever that means. I really can't believe I have people all over the world reading this. Thanks so much!_

_Previously: _"Oh. So I guess I should stay away from him unless he's only feeling one emotion then?"_ You can still go near him if you like. This is just a warning._

-Ian POV-

I waited to go near Anthony and Madison. I didn't want Madison to kill me, but yet, I didn't want to be near Anthony. I locked myself in my room, thinking of what she told me. _"I'm going to show you me now. And if you don't like it then, well, I don't care what you do."_ That's _exactly_ what she said. It's not that I didn't like it; well, I can't say if I did or didn't. She _was_ sexy. I have to admit that. But I don't want to get myself killed. _She was right. She really doesn't want to hurt me._ I thought. My thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Hey dude, what happened? You look sad." Anthony came in. Ian turned in the office chair. "It's… It's nothing." I lie. "No, it's not nothing." "Please, just go. I think I want to be alone right now." I say. "Ok, jeez." Anthony left and closed the door behind him. He opened it again. "Oh, and she's here." "Who's here?" "Madison." I shot up out of my seat and looked out. She waved to me. "Oh… uh, hi." "So what did you think?" "Of what?" "What I showed you?" "I don't know… I liked it but I didn't like it." I say.

-Madison POV-

"I don't know… I liked it but I didn't like it." He says. "What? Why not?" "It scared me. Well, not a lot, just a little bit." "That makes sense." Anthony's eyes went wide and he covered his mouth. "What's wrong, Ant?" "Uh, Ian, can I uh, talk to you in the hall, please?" Anthony stutters.

-Anthony POV-

They might have done it. I don't know. I'm going to talk to Ian. "Uh, Ian, can I uh, talk to you in the hall, please?" I stutter. "Sure." I take Ian into the hall with me. I start to whisper. "Did you guys, you know, do it?" I ask. "No!" Ian exclaims. "Are you sure? You never say 'you were scared' or 'you didn't like it' to a girl." "Anthony. I didn't have sex with her. Jeez." He said, annoyed. I sighed. I wish she wouldn't spend so much time with him and start with me. "What's wrong, dude?" "Nothing, Ian." I say, hiding my face.

-Madison POV-

I sighed and slumped on the couch while Ian and Anthony talked in the hall. They walked back out. "So, uh, Madison," Anthony started, "wanna go out to dinner?" I glanced at Ian. I hadn't thought about dinner. "Actually, Anthony, I'm really sorry, but I can't." "Why not?" I looked at Ian again. "Because, uh, because…" I thought quickly as ideas raced through my mind. "My mother invited me to dinner tonight, sorry." I say. "I forgot until just now, and, I mean, I would have gone with you, but I can't skip dinner with my mom." "Oh." He looked down. "Maybe some other time." I say. I still wasn't sure if I could even _eat_ human food. I looked at Ian as Anthony turned and left. I felt as the tension immediately toned down and Ian rushed to me. "Nice save. But what you going to do about dinner tonight?" He asked. "I don't know." I answer. Anthony walks out. "What was a nice save?" I jumped because he had scared me. "Oh god, Anthony." I say, putting my hand over my heart. "What?" "You freaking scared me." "Sorry. But what are you talking about?" He asked. "I can't tell you." "Why not?" "It's a secret, Anthony. I don't know who I can trust with it." "How come you can't you trust me?" "I don't know… I had to tell Ian though because it was the time I…" I thought of Ian in the truck, and I thought of when I bit him and laid him on the table, his blood pumping out of his neck. "Don't tell me you're still thinking of that 'vampire' crap." He says. I remember when I told him in the truck. "You did not bite Ian! That's ridiculous!" He says. "No Anthony, I mean, ugh. You wouldn't get it." Even if I did tell him, he wouldn't believe me. "Doesn't a friend believe a friend? Do you really think I would _lie_ about something like that? Do you see my eyes, Anthony?" My eyes changed as I got angry. I felt a tug on my neck and I blacked out.

-Madison Vampire POV-

I changed. "What the hell, Ian?" I asked. "Is this the only way he couldv'e believed me? What about a snack?" I ask. "I would rather you not feed off of me or him." He says. "What the hell is happening? Don't try to trick me. I'm not stupid!" Anthony said. "We're not tricking you, Anthony." I walked up to him. He was sexy too. I didn't like him, though, as much as Ian. I felt as my fangs grew in my mouth. "All we want is for you to believe us." I circle him and stop behind him. I could tell he felt small compared to the amount of power behind him. I grabbed his shoulders and licked up his neck to his jawbone. "Do you believe me now, Anthony?" He shook his head. "Oh really?" I let my fangs graze and slide along his skin, cutting it gently. "Now?" He shook his head again. I wonder what it would've taken to make this boy believe. I let my fangs press gently on his neck, not bothering to find the artery. They slid in gently, only a little bit; enough to make him bleed. I pulled away despite the wonderful taste of his blood. His emotions. His hand shot to his neck and wiped the blood onto his fingers, smearing it against his neck. I licked it off. "What are you doing, you crazy bitch?!" "Proving you wrong." I let my fangs dig into his neck, completely aware of my control and his friend watching. "No!" Ian shouts. Then I attatch the cross.

-Madison POV-

I awoke attached to Anthony's neck. I pulled out quickly, making him wince. "Oh my god, Anthony, I am so sorry! What did I do?!" I ask him, aware he can speak. "You bit me! What is wrong with you?!" I looked at Ian. "Ian!" I shout. "What?" "Don't act like this isn't your fault. You pulled the cross and… And… you don't know what she could've done to you! This is why I said I was going to leave! I don't want to hurt anyone anymore!" I yell. I get up and storm out of the house. I start to run back to my house. I run and run and it only takes me ten minutes to get halfway there. I don't care what they think of me. They abused my power. _Ian_ abused my power. I slumped on the edge of the bridge. "Don't worry, love. They do not love you. I, however, do." That guy appeared again. I looked back quickly and shoved him backwards, causing him to fall. I got up and ran again back to my house. I picked up my phone quickly. "Hello?" I hear. "Ian! I want you to make sure that my creator doesn't come in!" I yell. "Say this; 'Sebastianus, Madison O'Brien's creator, is not invited into my home.'" He repeats my words. "Thank you, Ian." I say. He is silent as I hang up. I feel bad about leaving him there now.


	13. Guns and Knives

_Previously: "Say this; 'Sebastianus, Madison O'Brien's creator, is not invited into my home.'" He repeats my words. "Thank you, Ian." I say. He is silent as I hang up. I feel bad about leaving him there now._

-x-

I reach my house. I can't live here anymore. It causes too much trouble. I can't call my friend. I can't call my mother. Who do I have left? I walk to the kitchen. I open a drawer with something in it. I hear the front door open, but it doesn't matter anymore. I move the unnecessary kitchen tools around until I find my gun. I point it at my head as I hear footsteps come around the corner. "No." I hear. I turn. "Ian." "Madison. Please, don't." He took a step toward me but I tightened my grip and bent my pointer finger a little more around the trigger. He knew that if he tried to come, it would be too late. "With every step you take, I tighten and pull. It's no use, Ian. I am a disgrace to you and Anthony. And, if my mother were to ever find out about my vampirism, I would be a disgrace to her as well." "Madison, please." He stepped forward, but I tightened my grip. "No, please, Madison." He reached out. I was not hungry. I stepped to the side, moving toward another drawer. I watched Ian as I opened that drawer and pulled out a big knife. I set the gun in my pocket. The tension seemed to drop. I heard more footsteps as Anthony walked out around the corner. "No." "Yes." I say. I held the knife to my arm. I slid it across, feeling it tear my skin in two. The crashing waves of relief washed over me as the knife cut into my skin. I pulled the bloody knife out, expecting my arm to heal immediately. It didn't heal. I grabbed the gun again. "Why are you doing this?" "I am a disgrace to everyone. My mother, my best friend, you two." I say. "or I should be." I walked over to them. "I don't want to be like this." I say. I walk back, but I had turned my back for two seconds. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I felt another hand on my other shoulder and I dropped the gun. I span around. I felt someone pull me into a hug. It was Ian. He knocked the gun to the ground and grabbed the knife. He had put the knife safely out of reach from me. "I love you so much." He whispers. I hug him, feeling myself get heavier in his arms. I fall asleep.

I wake up on my couch. The television was on. Anthony was sitting next to me. I sit up on the couch. "Another casual morning." I say. "Good evening, sleepyhead." He says. I hear a flush and water turn on from the bathroom. He pulled me into his lap. "You are not a disgrace to me." He whispers into my ear. I sit on the crack of the couch. Ian walks out of the bathroom and sits on my left. "Good evening." He greets. I see my arm has healed. Anthony gets up and goes to the kitchen. I smell and know that he is cooking dinner. "That smells good." I say. I get up and smell the air again. I walk to the kitchen. Anthony had one steak barely cooked, still sitting on the heat. I go close and smell it. "Can I have that one?" I ask. "Sure." He pulls off the steak and puts it on a plate. I lick my lips as he puts it at the table and hands me a fork. I cut the rare steak and stab the small chunk. I put it into my mouth. I hum and chew the piece of steak, sucking the juices out of it. "Yum! Thanks!" I say. "You're welcome." Anthony says. He serves the other steaks and we have a dinner of three. "Thank you, Anthony." I say again when I finish. "You're welcome." He says. "Thanks Anthony." "You're welcome, Ian." He says again. "That was good." Anthony says. "And filling." I add. "What do you say we go have some fun?" Ian asks. "What do you mean?" I ask. "I mean, fun, as in, enjoying time together." "I know what 'fun' means." I say, chuckling. "I mean, what are we…" My eyes go wide. "What?" Ian asks. I get up and go to the bathroom. I quickly put my hair behind me and throw up into the toilet. Ian and Anthony rush into the bathroom as well. "Oh no!" Anthony says. "I gave you a bad steak!" "No Anthony, this means I can't have your food anymore." I say. I continue throwing up until the steak is out of my system. I brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom. "Gross." I say.


	14. Bar Fight

_Previously: I continue throwing up until the steak is out of my system. I brush my teeth and walk out of the bathroom. "Gross." I say._

-x-

"So what did you guys have in mind for 'fun'?" I ask. "I thought that we could go to a bar or something." Ian says. "Cool. I'll get ready and we can go." I say. I walk into my room and get my party dress on with some cool boots. My party dress was a short black dress that had been ripped up. I had splatter painted it a while ago. It had no straps. My boots were plain black ones. I go into the bathroom and do my hair in an "emo style" and walk out. "You look nice." Anthony says. "But, uh, what's up with the emo hair?" Ian asks. "I don't know. I was wearing all black, so I was like, why not?" "Oh. Ok." Ian says. Anthony stares at him. "Let's go." We leave the building in the really slow elevator. It takes us 3 minutes to get from my floor to the lobby and out the door. We get into the car and we drive to a club. "We're here." Ian says. I get out of the car and Ian and Anthony follow. I'm only eighteen. I forgot. I walk up to the man at the door to the bar. "Are you on the list?" "No. We didn't make a reservation." I say. "You look a little young to go into this bar by yourself." "I'm with people." I say. "Okay. I am not going to let you in until I see some ID." I show him my driver's license and he lets me through, along with Ian and Anthony. I walk into the music filled bar and club with Ian and Anthony. "It's really loud in here!" I yell to them. "Yeah! I know!" Ian shouts. "I'm gonna go find the bathroom!" I say. "Me too!" Ian says. "I'm going to go get a drink! Meet me at the bar!" Anthony says. Ian and I make our way to the restroom. When we get there, someone pushes me against the wall. "Hey!" I yell. "It's only me! Chill out!" Ian yells over the music. He kisses my neck and licks my jaw line as I am still stuck under his arms. I try to turn, but he pins me against the wall. I spin quickly from under his grasp and pin him against the wall, facing me. I laugh as he somehow manages to pin me against the wall again. He leans in and kisses me. "I love you." He says. "I love you, too." "Then turn me." I open my eyes. "Ian." I say. Suddenly, the bar seems quiet. "Turn me." "Ian, you don't want this. Remember what I tried to do today?" I ask. I can tell he remembers the gun and the knife and the cutting. "I wanted to kill myself. It wasn't because of you, it was because I am a _killer_, Ian. I don't want to hurt anyone anymore and…" I was silent. He pressed his lips firmly to mine. He pulled away, then pulled me into the bathroom. It wasn't a bathroom with stalls; it was one with the door you have to lock. It was quieter in there. He locked the door. "I'm sorry, Ian. I'm sorry for all of the trouble I caused you and all of the blood I took from you." "Don't apologize. I don't care because I love you." He says. "You know, love isn't finding someone you can live with, it's finding someone you can't live without." I thought about it. That was true. He kissed me passionately. "Ok, I'm going to go." I say. "Cool. I need to use the bathroom anyway." He says. He lets me out and I go to the bar. I wait at the corner. I climb to a seat, finding Anthony and immediately changing seats. "Hey Anthony!" I say. "Hey!" He shouts, turning around. "What's up?!" "Uh, nothing?!" I say back. We sit and talk to each other. Anthony says he needs to go do something, and once he leaves, a guy comes up to me. "Hey sexy!" He greets. "Hey!" I say. "Do I know you?!" "I think we met once in third grade! I'm Blake!" He shouts. I obviously didn't meet him at all. He comes closer. I don't say anything because I think he is drunk, and I was right, but he kissed me. I tried to shove him off but he was too heavy. All of a sudden, glass shatters onto my face. I don't get cut, but the guy turns around and I see Ian holding the narrow part of a broken beer bottle in his hand. We hadn't realized that nobody was talking now, only small whispers escaped the crowd of people watching us. "Watch what you're doing with my friend." Ian says. "Sorry, but who are you? I thought I was the one with the girl." "I don't even _know_ you." I say. "Shut up, girl." He snaps. "Excuse me?!" I say, getting up. He turns. "What did you just say?" "Listen, babe. I'm trying to work this out with this fucker, so just get out of here, got it?" He asks. "Who the hell do you think you are, talking to me like that? Do you even know who I am?" "You're obviously my girlfriend." "Oh, hell no, bitch." I say. I bring my hand across his face. "Babe, if you do that again, I swear by the time you take another step, you will have three broken bones, got it?" "Let's see you try." I say. The crowd 'Ooh'ed' and he said, "Is that a challenge?" "Bring it on, bitch." I say. "Wait!" Someone said from the crowd. Someone emerged and pulled me back. "Do you even know who that is?" They asked me. "do I even know who you are? No, I don't care." "He's the strongest in the bar. He can crack your bones like a pencil." "Oh please, I'm sure he couldn't break a ruler if he tried." I say. I walk out of their grasp. "Before we do this, I need Ian to do something for me." I say. "Make it quick." Blake tells me. I walk to Ian. "Do it and tell her to beat this guy up." I say. "But-" "Ian…" I say, as a warning sign. He sighs and pulls the crucifix.

-Madison Vampire POV-

"Oh. Hello again, Ian." I say. "She told me to tell you to beat up this guy." He says. "Okay, I guess. But I will drink him afterwards." "TMI but go ahead." He says. I turn. "Okay, let's go." He walks toward me. He throws a punch at me but I easily avoid it. "That all you got?" I ask. He gets angry and tries to kick me. I jump up backwards and land on the bar table. "Hulk smash, I see." I say. I jump and kick the back of his head. His head hits the edge of the bar table and he passes out. "That went a lot longer than I expected it to go." I say. Ian is nowhere to be found. Then, I feel arms and I black out.

-Madison POV-

I wake up again, standing on the bar. "We should leave." Ian says. "What about Anthony?" I ask. Anthony was nowhere to be found. "Shit." He says. I sit down and Ian goes to find Anthony. I look around and Ian comes back, dragging me out the door. As I run, my right foot squishes as I step. I look down and see my shoe is wet. It is dark. "Fuck."


	15. Nasty Sights and Cuddling

_Previously: As I run, my right foot squishes as I step. I look down and see my shoe is wet. It is dark. "Fuck." _

-x-

I stop and turn, looking back at the trail of bloody footprints. "Ian…" "What…" He starts, but doesn't end. "Shit. Come on, we have to go!" He says. He puts Anthony, which was fast asleep, in the back seat, while I sit in the front. Ian gets in the car. We drive away quickly, reaching my apartment. "I'm probably going to be arrested. What if I am? Oh no, that was a bad idea!" I say. "What if they come after me? I have to change my appearance." I say. "They won't come tonight, if they do. I'm going to take us to my place and we can stay there." Ian says. "Thanks." I say. "But I am going to get my hair dyed. Temporarily, not permanently." I grab Anthony and hold him as we turn off the lights and leave. We get into the car and go back to the house. We are in no more hurry as we go into the house. I enter, smelling Ian's scent mixed with Anthony's. I go to Anthony's room, setting him on the bed. "What the…" I say as I open Anthony's closet. "Ian?" I call. "Yeah?" "Come here, please." Ian comes in. "That's disgusting!" He says. I shut my eyes. "Oh my god, I think I'm going to puke." I say. I rush to the bathroom and throw up into the toilet. As I finish, I shake. There was nothing to throw up; therefore, I had to eat something. "That was nasty." I say. I feel the urge to throw up again, but when I lean over the toilet, nothing comes out. My stomach churns. _A blow up doll? Really? And you could've cleaned it up before you put it back in your closet._ I think to myself. Ian turns the corner. "At least I don't jack off to your face on a blow up doll." He says. I laugh a laugh of pity. "Hah. That's so disgusting." I say. I go and wash my hands for cleanliness purposes and exit the bathroom. "Okay, Ian. I need to eat something." "When?" "Sometime soon." He says. "I want to do something. Come here." Ian pulls me into his room. "What is it?" He sits me on the bed. He pushes me over and straddles me. "I want you." He says. "Do you want me?" "In what kind of way?" I ask. "That doesn't matter." "Yes, I do." I say. He got off of me. "Then take me. Take advantage of me for the night." I could tell he was turned on, and I was, as well. "I love you." I say. I get under his covers. He gets under as well. I get close to him, taking in the heat of his body. He takes off his shirt and I take off my dress. He hugs me close. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you so much." "You tell me that a lot." I say. "Do you love me too?" He asks. "Yes." "Say it?" I laugh. "I love you, too." I say. "Are you going to take advantage of me?" "I am." I say, cuddling with him. I close my eyes. "I love you, Ian." I say before I fall asleep.


	16. The Best Day of my Entire Life

_Previously: I close my eyes. "I love you, Ian." I say before I fall asleep._

-The next day-

I wake up, my stomach grumbling. A lot. I go to the kitchen where Ian is eating breakfast. "Can, I uh, can I maybe…" "Yes." He said. I walk over to him and bite his neck. I only get enough to last me a few hours, not to kill him. "Thank you." I say, wiping my mouth. "No need." He says. He gets up and rinses his empty bowl. He places it in the sink and walks to me. "I'm going to go get ready. We are going to go to my friend's wedding." He says. "Okay, I'll go get ready." I say. We go into his room and he pulls out a fancy white dress for me to wear. "Are you sure? It looks a little… fancy." "It'll be fine. It's just a wedding." He says. "Okay." I strip myself of clothing and take a shower. Once I get out, I blow dry my hair and brush my teeth, also getting my fangs as well. I go to his room and he passes me in the hall, winking at me. I blush and get dressed. While he is in the shower, I do my hair, as before I only dried it, and leave. I wait out in the living room as it becomes noon and Anthony has not woken yet. I go to the fridge and write a note on the whiteboard.

_Dear Anthony,_

_We went out to Ian's friend's wedding and will be back. I don't know when, probably sometime tomorrow. I am sorry I cannot be here to help you deal with your hangover._

_3, Madison and Ian_

Ian turns the corner. "Ready?" He asks. "Yep. Let's go." I say. He opens the door for me, and I step outside. "Oops, I forgot something. Hold on." He goes to get whatever he was going to get. A few seconds later, he comes out. "My car keys." We walk to the car and he opens the door for me. "Thank you." I say. He closed my door and walked around to the other side. He puts something between his legs. _I rather not bother him with it._ I think. He drives me to a field. The field has chairs and one of those wedding thingies. There were two chairs in the front reserved for us. I get out of the car and close the door. Ian catches up with me, as I had started walking. "I didn't notice it, but you look nice in your suit." I say. "Thank you. You look nice as well." He says. He takes me to the seats in the front and sits with me. The wedding starts, and Ian's friend goes up as the bride walks up the aisle with her father. She steps up the three steps to the little thingy. "I Cory Misdel, take you Samantha Richardd, to be my wedded wife. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness or in health, to love and to cherish 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." He said. "I, Samantha Richardd, take you Cory Misdel, to be my wedded husband. To have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, 'till death do us part. And hereto I pledge you my faithfulness." Cory got down on one knee and opened a small box. He took her hand and put the ring on her finger. She looked at it as we all clapped. They brought a microphone up to the stage. "And I think we have one last proposal today." Cory said. I just looked up at him. "Ooh, another one." I say to Ian. Ian gets up. He stands in front of me, and bends down on one knee. My eyes go wide and I smile, knowing what he is about to say. "Will you marry me?" He asks. That moment was the best, _the best_ moment in my life. This moment is my moment of eternal happiness. I knew I had to choose, like a life or death situation. I thought of my family, my mother, my dead father, who is probably watching me right now, my brother, my best friend Lizzy… "Yes." He slid the ring onto my finger and the crowd of people cheered. "You may now kiss the bride." I say. He kisses me. "I love you." He whispers. "I love you, too." I whisper back. I don't know how I kept from exploding with happiness that whole night. Ian took me home at eight o'clock PM. I knew Anthony would never forgive us. Ever. But that doesn't matter, because I will be happy until the day we die.


	17. Ruining Friendships

_Previously: Ian took me home at eight o'clock PM. I knew Anthony would never forgive us. Ever. But that doesn't matter, because I will be happy until the day we die._

-x-

I walked in to see Anthony eating at the couch. "Where have you been?" He asks. "Uh, we went to a friend's marriage ceremony." I say. "Didn't you see the note on the fridge?" "No." "How did you get your breakfast?" "I went out." "So you didn't go to the fridge all day." "Nope." I face-palmed myself. "Cory got married. We couldn't take you because you were asleep." Ian said. "And the note said I was sorry I couldn't help with your hangover." I say. "Just because you sound angry." "Not angry. Just tired." He yawned and placed the plate on the table in front of him. "I see you saw what was in my room." He said. I went frozen. "What?" I say. I could feel my stomach churning. "You know, the blo-" I covered my mouth and went to the bathroom and threw up. The sight of that… I threw up loudly. "It wasn't that gross." He said, turning the corner. I threw up again. "That was so disgusting!" I say. I flush the toilet. "It was a blow up doll! It's not gross!" "My face? Really? And you could've at least washed it off!" I say before throwing up again. He was silent. "Exactly." I flushed the toilet again, brushed my teeth, rinsed, and exited the bathroom. Ian waved for me to go into his room. "We have to tell him." Ian said. "We… we can't. I will just say I found a ring that I liked at the store and bought it." "Ian!" Anthony called. "Yeah?" "I'm going to upload the new video now!" Ian got up. "Let me see it first." We watched the video, laughing along the way of Anthony in an "Airplane Safety" video. "Yeah, you can put it up now." Ian says. We walk out of the room and back into Ian's room. "Madison." Ian says. "Yes?" "Listen. I know that my proposal wasn't as romantic, or as pretty, or whatever you want to all it as Cory's. But know that if I wanted a big wedding I would've bought one. But, Anthony would've found out by Melanie, or Kalel, or someone else. So, I did not invite anyone I knew there." "So nobody knows that we're married?" "Nope." I hugged him. "Thank you…" I say. "You're welcome." Anthony walked in. "Hey Ian, I…" We both shot out of each other's arms. "Ian…" Anthony says. Anthony looks at me and then storms away, grabbing his keys. "Anthony, it's not what it looks like!" Ian shouts, rushing to his friend. I sat there for a second, then looked up to Ian's window. I opened it and somehow managed to squeeze myself out of it, and rush to the closed garage. I stand at the entrance, making sure I was standing behind where Anthony's car was. Hopefully, this would work. The garage door opened, as I predicted it would, and out came Anthony's car. I saw Ian and looked at him, telling him to go inside with my eyes. He turned hesitantly, then walked to the door and walked in, closing the door behind him. Where I was, Ian wouldn't be able to see me. I made sure of that, too, because he wouldn't like what I was about to do. Especially because we just got married. Anthony pulled out, but stopped when he saw me. He rolled down the window. "Please move, I want to be alone!" He yelled. "No!" I shouted back. "What? I can't hear you! Come to my window so I can hear you better!" "Don't lie! If you can't hear me, get out of the car and come over here yourself!" He opened the door and stepped out. He came over. "What?" He asked. "You like me." "Yes." "Why didn't you act like it?" "I _kissed_ you, god damn it!" He said. I grabbed him and pulled him in for a kiss. He kissed me back, but it didn't have love in it… only lust. I couldn't stand the horrible feeling in my chest. The… what's the word? The _deceiving_ feeling. Like I was deceiving Ian by kissing Anthony, even if I didn't like him. I liked him, but, only as a friend. Anthony pulled away. He leaned his forehead against mine. "I love you." He says. Shit. I take a deep breath and let it out. "Anthony." I say. "I…" "What is it?" "Never mind. I want to tell you so badly, but I don't." "What is it?" "I can't… I mean, I already… Never mind. I don't know how to say it and I probably shouldn't because I don't want to ruin anything between everyone. I think I already ruined all of our friendship just by coming into your lives, if you think about it. You both like me and… I just…" "I get it." "What?" "I get it. You like Ian, and not me." "But…" "No, it's fine. I won't be mad at him. Well, I will, just, well, I won't tell him." "Please don't tell him about this." "I won't."

-Anthony POV-

Please don't tell him about this." "I won't." I say. "Good. You're such a good friend." She says. She turns and walks back inside. "Yeah, just a friend." I say.


	18. Love and Death

_Previously: Please don't tell him about this." "I won't." I say. "Good. You're such a good friend." She says. She turns and walks back inside. "Yeah, just a friend." I say._

-Madison POV-

At least Anthony was taking it better than expected. That's good. I think. Anthony had still gone out when I went back in, and came back a few hours later saying he had gone to a friend's house to eat dinner with them. I think he's just mad at Ian. Oh, I hope he didn't tell Anthony we got married! I went from Ian's room to the kitchen. "Ian?" "Yeah?" "Did you… You know, tell Anthony?" I whispered. "Not yet." "Good." "Why?" "I was just… Thinking." "About what?" "Anthony seems a little mad at you." "Oh, he's just jealous." "I know. It's not your fault you're more attractive than him." Ian dried his hands with a dishtowel. He came over to me. He shoved me against a wall and kissed me harshly. I kissed back, of course, with passion. He smiled. "I love you so much." "I love you, too." For some reason I feel like we are rushing into decisions. I mean, I don't really _love_ him, do I? No. I do. I love him and I'm not just telling myself I do. I mean, I really do love him. I entrusted him with my secrets, but I couldn't trust Anthony with my secrets. But, do I want to have a _baby_ with him? Now I'm rushing my decisions. I need to live young first and—wait a second. I have forever. Of _course_ I want a baby. But first, I want to make sure Ian is _always_ with me. Always. Forever.

"Ian?"

"Yeah?" "Do you… maybe… want a baby?"

"You mean like a…"

He stopped kissing me. "Yeah. Like a daughter or a son." "Well, yeah, but, how?" "Well…" "Like adopt one?" "No." "Like, make love?" "Yeah." "But you're too young for that." "Ian, I will always be young." "But if you are always like that," he gestured to my body, "and I will always grow, then how will that work? You and our son/daughter will outlive me, then you will outlive them!" "Ian…" "Yes?" I glared at him. "Oh…" "Yeah." "Well, what about now?" "Not now. Later." I say. "Lets leave."

Ian grabs his keys and we head to the car in the darkness. "Where do you want to go?" "I don't know. I just want to get out of here. Let's go to my place." Ian starts the car and we have a silent drive to the apartment building. "Oh, fuck." I say. Police are surrounding the building. We drive in to the parking lot. I roll down my window. "Excuse me. We cannot allow people here unless they were already here." "I live here. Where else am I going to go?" "Do you have anywhere else you can stay at?" "No. We just came back from bowling. Me and my husband." The officer sighs. "Okay. But this is the only time." "Thank you officer." Ian pulls into an empty parking space and we go up the stairs to my room. I get to the door but it is already open. "Hey!" I say. There are three officers inside of the room. "What are you doing?!" "Searching, ma'am." "For what?! How did you even get in here?!" "For weapons, and we picked the lock." I looks at Ian. "I took the gun. It's at our place." He whispered softly. I look back. "Well, we need to be here, so I'm afraid you need to leave." I say. "And I'm afraid we cannot leave." "You need to because we need to be alone." "And why is that, ma'am." "That is not anything you ned to know." "Does it involve weapons?"

"No."

"Knives?"

"No."

"Drugs?"

"No!" I shout. "Stop questioning me, I just want to have a-" Ian covered my mouth. "Don't tell him that we're gonna do it!" He whispered. "You cannot be alone unless you tell us the reason." "We want to have a, you know…" I say. "Oh. I see." He said. He gathered his stuff and him and the other two officers left. "Thank you." I say out of annoyance. I go into the room and close the door behind Ian. "Finally, we're alone." "No, you're not." "Holy fucking shit!" I yell, looking right to see the man in the hallway. "Fuck!" I yell. "Sebastianus." Ian says. "Call me Sebastian." He walked toward me slowly. "Hello dearie." He said, caressing my cheek as I slapped him away. "What do you want, and how did you get in here?" "You forgot about me so I am able to come in now. It doesn't matter, you cannot make me leave again." I growled. "Fuck you." I say. "Get the hell away from me or I _swear_ I will kill you."

"Oh, let's see you try, honey."

"I will."

I leaped at him, but he managed to jump out of my reach, grab me, and throw me to the ground. He landed next to me. "Ah, see, dearie, you cannot kill me." "Stop calling me dearie!" I yell. "And, you don't know modern tricks, do you, asswipe?!" I say. I grab his foot and I pull it hard over my body, sending him falling, hitting his head on the wall. I kept hold of his foot so he couldn't get up. He growled. He then used his other foot to kick me in the stomach, twisting his trapped foot out of my grasp. He got up and went to Ian in one swift move. My eyes went wide as I noticed he had Ian. "No." I whisper. He grasped Ian hard on his shoulders, putting his own head between Ian's skull and collar bone, placing his mouth on his neck. "Don't you dare." I say. "Oh, sweetie, you don't know that you have to marry your creator." "I already married Ian." I say. "That doesn't matter, because once he is dead, you are widowed, and I can marry you." "Don't you dare even poke him with your fangs. I swear, I _will_ get revenge on you. I will kill you." "I will not let you kill me." "Then I will kill myself." "That is not possible, dear." "Really? Let me see." I rush to the kitchen and grab the bloody knife that had been hidden in the dish washer, not yet washed. "I told you, you cannot kill me." "I can always commit suicide." I stabbed myself and buried the knife within my stomach. It was painful, indeed. I threw up, the blood going out of my mouth and dripping from my wound. He let go of Ian and rushed to me. "No! You actually tried to!" He says. This was my chance. My chance at life or death. I quickly pulled the knife out of my gut. "Thank-" I swung it at his neck with my eyes closed. I dropped the knife. I sank to my knees. Ian rushed to me. "No!" He said. "You did it, Madison." I open my eyes. "I killed him?" "Yes." Ian had tears pouring from his eyes. I look down at the dead body in front of me. Suddenly, I fall forward and close my eyes. I black out.


	19. Miracles and Pretty Words

_Previously: I look down at the dead body in front of me. Suddenly, I fall forward and close my eyes. I black out._

-x-

All I see is white light. I hear noises, voices, sirens. I look up and I see white light. I look down, white light. I am walking on air. Suddenly I feel my arms being pulled, and I fall backwards. "Get in, this is an emergency!" I hear. Who is talking to me? "Madison." I hear. Ian! "Ian! Ian!" I call. "Madison, I'm sorry. I love you." "Answer me! Ian!" I call. I get up. "She… She's moving!" I hear loud banging noises, as if someone was hitting a metal sheet. "She's moving!" A door opens. I all of a sudden go flying in the air and land on my face. I feel tugs again and fingers on my neck. "No pulse." I think wildly. I move myself wildly, just throwing myself around. "She is moving!" Someone says. "I told you!" "She may just be having a seizure. Are we there yet?" "Yes, open the back!" I hear a loud noise and bumps. A few minutes later, I am in a room. I hear a long beep. It keeps going and going. "She is dead." I hear. "We will leave you for a few minutes." There were no voices then. All of a sudden, "I love you." I feel my chest moving, as if someone was leaning on it. I had a good guess that Ian was crying on my chest. "I love you so much." I feel fingers on my lips, then his lips pressing against mine. "I know you're alive. I know it." He leans his head back on my chest and sobs again. All of a sudden, the white light starts to fade. It fades so now it is dark and orangeish. The noise sounds close now, instead of distant. I open my eyes, thinking I was still dead. I see Ian now. Leaning on my chest. I lift my hand and stroke his head. "It's ok Ian. I love you too." He brings his head up. "You… You're alive!" He wraps his arms around me tightly. "How?" "I don't know, but that doesn't matter. I love you." I bring his head down to mine, and he kisses me. "I love you so much." He says. The door opens. He brings his head up as the nurse walks in. "Okay, we will now have to take her body to the morgue." She says. "But she's alive." "That's not possible, her heart rate is zero." She looked at me. I blinked. "How is this even possible? The monitor is always right!" "I don't know." I say. The nurse looks as me. "We need to get rid of this monitor." She says. She unplugs the heart rate monitor. She then tells me that I am free to go. I go to Ian. The nurse takes us out of the room and we leave the hospital. "Did you hear me in the truck?" "Yes." "I love you." He says. The fact that it was raining and dark made him sexier by wetting his shirt and making it stick to his perfect figure. My shirt was wet, too. My skinny jeans stuck to my legs as I walked with Ian. "Where are we going?" "I don't know." I say. I stop. "What is it?" "I don't feel like going anywhere." "Why not?" "Nothing matters when I'm with you. Not my mom, or my friend, or Anthony, or what day of the year it is, or my life." I say. "None of it matters when I'm with you, because you're the only thing that matters to me." I say. I smile, remembering him tell me something before. "Love isn't finding someone you can live with; it's finding someone you can't live without." I repeat his words. "I can't live without you, Madison. I loved you from the first moment I saw you; from when we bumped into each other in Pizza Palooza." He remembers. "That's why I took you to the table and I was hoping you would eat with us." I blushed. "I'm being serious, you know. If I didn't like you I wouldn't have taken you to the table. I guess me and Melanie breaking up was meant to happen, because you are my destiny." "And it all started with lunch." I say. He laughed. "I love you, and I mean it. I meant it, I mean it, and I will always mean it in the future." He says. "Love is a strong word, you know." I say. "Then I guess it describes my feelings perfectly."


	20. Three more to add to the collection

_**Hah! Only one person in Ireland is reading this! Lol good job, Ireland! Speaking of Ireland, I am (part) Irish, so YAY! I guess… I don't know. Well, success to you, Ireland person, you are awesome!**_

_Previously: "Love is a strong word, you know." I say. "Then I guess it describes my feelings perfectly."_

-x-

We stood in the rain, watching the cars ever so often speed by. Ian looked down at me. I looked up at him. "I don't know what to say." He says. "I have a million questions, but don't know where to start." "Well, it doesn't matter." I say. "Um, ok, what is it like to, you know, be a vampire?" "Well, for some reason, when my eyes change, I can see clearer, and I can move fast according to Sebastianus, and, uh, that's all I know so far." All of a sudden, he turned and kissed me. "I love you so much, I don't know how to say it or what to do! I want you so bad and I love you so much, it's ridiculous!" He says. I laugh. "Let's start by spreading the news." I say. He smiles. "Okay." We start to walk back to my apartment. It doesn't take us very long considering that, well, one: we had each other, and two: we took a short cut through the woods. I went in and the police were in there. "What did you do?!" "Hey, he was a vampire and tried to kill us." "Yeah. Okay, whatever you say." He said. "Just turn around and face the wall." "What?! You're going to arrest me?!" "You killed an innocent man." "I told you, he was a vampire!" He put the cuffs on me, and I knew I was strong enough to get out of them. "No! You can't take me!" I yelled. "You too, boy." "Hey! I'm not a boy, I'm a man!" Ian said, his face against the wall. "No! You can't…" I yell. I kick the officers leg, and the other one comes after me. "Ian!" I yell. He looks at me. "The crucifix!" "I thought you didn't want me to!" I saw three other officers come up the stairs. "do it!" I slashed the officers arm with my fangs and ran over to Ian. I bent down to where his hands were. He pulled it.

-Madison Vampire POV-

"What the hell?" I ask. I get up. "Why am I…" I yell. I pull my hands apart, breaking the chain seal. "What did she do?!" I ask Ian, breaking his cuffs. He rubbed his wrists. "You killed Sebastian." Some other officers came up the stairs. "Aw, shit. Do you only call me to do _everything_?!" "… Yes." I sigh. They pointed their guns at me. I hissed and jumped at them, taking bullets and tranquilizers to my body. It didn't hurt, well, it did, but not as much as the knife. I almost tore off the officers head by ripping into his neck. I didn't bother to drink him, only to kill him so I could get the others before they took Ian hostage. I turned around, jumping on the one closest to Ian. The other one reloaded his bullets. I tore out the one officers neck, and I killed him. I looked to the other one. He looked at me with a terrified look on his face. "G-g-get down on the ground!" He yelled. I hissed at him, baring my long canines. His eyes went wide as he inched his way to the door. "I said-" I hissed again. I jumped and he shot his last few bullets. He realized he was out, and he used his gun to hit me. He hit the side of my face, which cut me, but it started healing immediately. I knocked the gun to the ground, biting his neck and sucking all the blood that I could as fast as I could. I pulled out and let him fall to the ground. "Thank you." Ian says. "No problem." I say. I go to one of the other officers and drink his blood. Not that he had much left. When I was done, Ian reattached the cross and said goodbye to me as I faded away.

-Madison POV-

I woke up, with three dead bodies around me. I saw that two of the bodies were drained of blood and the other was bleeding, not entirely drained. _That is yours._ I heard in my head. Probably the other side of me talking again. I walk over to it and drink the blood. I suck as hard as I can. It tasted good, but not as good as Ian's. I tugged my hands free of the cuffs. "Why do I have to be a killer?" I ask myself, dropping to the ground. "Madison, I… I don't know what to say." Ian said. "You saved me." "But I murdered three other innocent lives while saving one, Ian. Don't you get that? I don't want to hurt anyone anymore, because I have to. I hate what I am. I hate it because I have to kill to survive." Ian was silent. "I just don't know what to do anymore. I should be living a normal life! Growing, like you and Anthony! I shouldn't even be married to you, I shouldn't have met you, Ian! I shouldn't have. It cost so many lives for me to be here." "But, I thought you love me." "I do love you. I loved you ever since you made that Pokemon video when YouTube came out! I have all of your shirts, all of the Smosh merchandise! I love you, Ian! If it was Anthony and some other guy, I would only watch Smosh because it was kind of funny, and, I wouldn't even think it was as popular as It is now. I am keeping you and Anthony from your lives, Ian. You have to grow up and die. Smosh is going to have to end soon." Ian teared up. "I'm sorry, Ian, but I can't turn you. I would just be killing you and… I don't want to kill you. As much as you want to be with me." "but what about our plans?! You know, of having a baby?!" I sighed. "I love you. But I don't know what I have to do. I think… I think I just need some time alone." "Okay, then. I'll should go." He kissed my cheek and left. I sat there alone, on the cold tile, sobbing until the dawn.


	21. The fight

_Previously: "Okay, then. I'll should go." He kissed my cheek and left. I sat there alone, on the cold tile, sobbing until the dawn._

-x-

I walked over to my bed. I was going to move out. I wasn't going to live here and hurt people I loved. I didn't want to kill but I had to. Nobody could cheer me up, and I couldn't commit suicide; I had already tried that with Sebastian. "What am I supposed to do?" I ask. "Was I created for this? To kill? Am I just a murderer?" Yes. I am just a murderer. I have feelings, unlike Sebastian, who liked me for my body. What am I going to do? Will I have a baby, or will I ever see Ian again? Will I try to commit suicide, again? Will I ever learn to move fast and be strong? Probably. Maybe I will learn with time. Maybe I will just have to practice. Most likely for all of those things. Most likely. I hear a knock on my door and I am totally silent as I open the window and start to climb out. "Hello? Is anyone in there? It's Anthony." "Meet me outside!" I yell. "Okay!" I heard the metal of the stairs banging with every step Anthony took. I jumped out, I was on the sixth floor, and landed on my feet. "Hmm." I say. "I guess I can't die from a high height. I walked around to the front. Anthony was waiting. "Hey Anthony." I greet. "Hey." I embrace him in a hug. "What?" He asks as if he thought I said something and couldn't hear me. "I'm tired. I don't know, Anthony. I'm scared." "Get in the car." He says. I walk around to the passenger seat and climb in the car. Anthony gets in and closes the door. "So what's going on?" He asks. "I need to get out of here." I say. "What? Why?" "Because I murder people, Anthony. I'm a murderer." "Just because you killed people doesn't mean you're a bad person." "Killed is too nice a word." I say. "I not only took their blood, but I took their lives." I say. "I had just fed, Anthony, and now I am hungry again." "Take my blood." He says. "No! Aren't you disgusted by me?" "Well, that depends on what you mean." I was horrified. "Anthony, I murder people! I am a murderer!" I tone down my voice to a loud whisper. He looked at me with his soft brown eyes. "I don't think of you as a murderer, I think of you as a best friend. The bestest friend I could ever have." I lean into his shoulder and nuzzle my face into his collarbone. "I'm sorry." I say. "For what?" I bite him and drink his blood. I had to drink. I was sorry if I killed him. I felt a hand press against the back of my head. "It's okay. Take as much as you need. I am always here for you." I felt hot tears slide down my cheeks and onto his neck. I pulled out of his neck. His head was leaning against the headrest. "Anthony?" "Yes?" Oh thank goodness. "Thank you." I wiped his neck free of blood with my shirt. He stopped bleeding after a minute. "It's okay." He says. "I needed that." He wrapped his arms around me in the cold car. It was fall now, almost the end of fall. That meant it was cold, but none of us had really noticed it. We were too caught up in all of the problems to notice anything going on around us. I had just not noticed how cold it was, and of course, I was born in the summertime, I loved heat. As much heat as I could get. I've always loved fire, especially in the winter. Roasting marshmallows over the fire in the backyard. Of course I can't eat roasted marshmallows. Ian can. Anthony can. Everyone else can but me. Maybe other vampires can, I had no idea. I shouldn't have killed Sebastian in the first place, maybe I should've gotten to know him and asked him these questions. I shivered at the cold air conditioning hitting my face. "Are you cold? I can turn the heat on." He turned on the car and let the heat hit my face. I felt like my face was melting, like my bare feet were melting. "Ahh." I sigh. I wiggled my toes. Of course I was also wearing summer clothes in the fall, almost winter. I took off my flip flops. "Do you like that?" "Mm-hmm." I said. I could tell he smiled, even though my eyes were closed. I could hear his heartbeat getting faster and faster. I had to talk before he did; I knew what he would say. I picked my head up suddenly. "Can we go back to your house?" "Why?" "Wait a second, hold on. I'm going to go get some stuff." I say. I get out of the car and rush up the stairs, faster than normal. I grab my clothes and my laptop. I get my shoes and the rest of my belongings that don't belong in the room. I leave the dead police men for people to find later, and on my way out, I pass the desk lady the keys and sixty dollars for the rent. "Bye!" I shout. I open the doors and I go back to Anthony's car, I open the trunk and shove my stuff in the back. I get in the car. "Okay, now we can leave." He shrugs and steps on the gas, taking us back to his house. "Ian's not home." He seemed to read my mind. "Okay, where is he?" "He went to the park. He said something about not feeling good and being alone." "I don't think he wants to be alone." "Why not?" "I don't know, I just get the feeling." I knew there might be other vampires that would be happy to drink his blood and turn him, and if Ian found any, he would surly ask. "I need to talk to Ian." I say. Anthony seemed to be tenser. I could feel it. He turned a different way. "Where are we going?" I ask. He had turned into an empty parking lot for a strip mall. He stopped the car. "Why do you always spend so much time with Ian?" He asks. "You do know that I like you, right?" I really didn't want to tell him. "I… Anthony…" I say. "Come on, tell me. Why is it that you always spend time with Ian?" "I… I don't… I can't…" "You can't what? Spit it out!" Ian wouldn't press me like this. "What? What are you talking about?" "Did I say that out loud?" "Yes. Press you like what?" "You're pressing me to tell you something. I told Ian I wanted to be alone at the apartment, and he just said, 'ok'. He didn't ask why, he didn't care. All he cared about is what I wanted." I felt like I was blaming Anthony of being something he isn't. "I'm sorry Anthony, I don't mean to offend you." "It's okay. I should care about what you want and not what I want." "I wasn't saying that!" "No, it's okay." "Anthony!" "What?" "I meant… I mean…" I didn't know how to explain it. "It's fine. Never mind." I say. "Okay." I can't tell him. I _want_ to tell him. But I can't. "Don't start the car yet." I say. "Why not?" "I want to do something, no, I want to tell you something, but you _have_ to promise not to be mad or even say anything to Ian, okay?" "I promise." "Ian and I…" I start.


	22. The Ring and the Baby Names

_**Hey guys! I know I usually don't put Author's notes, but I will right now because I want to thank Hatsu Haruko for reviewing so nicely! I really appreciate it and I will keep the story going for as long as I can! I am already thinking of a really cute ending, but I don't want to spoil it. The ending won't be for at least another 5 chapters, maybe longer. And, the only reason I get about one chapter a day is because, well, one: I write during school time, and two: I really LOVE writing this story. 3 there will be more to come! (SPOILER ALERT, DO NOT READ IF YOU DON'T LIKE SPOILERS! Ian and I DO in fact have a baby.)**_

_Previously: "I want to do something, no, I want to tell you something, but you have to promise not to be mad or even say anything to Ian, okay?" "I promise." "Ian and I…" I start._

-x-

"You _what_?!" Anthony yelled. "We got married." "Who the _fuck_ does Ian think he is?!" "Anthony!" I yell. "Get your anger out here, you promised you wouldn't say anything to Ian." I say. He leans his head against the steering wheel. He reaches down into the pit where his feet are and pulls out a box. "This is for you." He says. He hands me the box and I open it, seeing a smaller box inside. "Oh…" I pull out the box and open it. "Anthony… I'm sorry." He was going to propose. "I was going to when the time was right… I guess I was just too late." I heard him sob and sniffle. "I love you." He whispers. I am silent. "I know you love Ian so you feel like you shouldn't say anything." He says. "The ring truly is beautiful." I say. I take it out. "It's not a wedding ring, but I figured you would like it." He says. "Put it on." I took the ring out of the case. It was very beautiful, holding a hazel brown orb in the middle and two cotton white on the sides of it. I put it on my left hand and admired it. "It matches your eyes." He says. I realized he was looking at me. "That's why I picked it." "The brown resembles the color and the white resembles the glint from the sun when I look at you." I realized he was complimenting my eyes. "Thank you. It's beautiful." I say. It looked like it was glowing slightly. He looked at it and smiled. "I'm glad you like it." I looked at the box. "Where did you get it?" The box said 'WitchBook'. "What's 'WitchBook'?" I ask. "It's a store." "What kind of store?" "They sell clothes and jewelry…" "Okay. What else do they sell?" "I don't know that much about it." I could tell he was hiding something. "Oh. Okay. Can you take me back now?" "Sure." He took me back to the house. Ian was there, I'm guessing back from the park. "Hey, Ian." I say. "What are you doing here?" "Uh, I moved out of my house." "Why?" "I think you know." "What is that?" "Oh, this?" I ask, holding up my hand. "Anthony gave me this. I like it." Ian looked at Anthony. "Well I'm glad you like it." "I told Anthony." I said. "What?" "I told Anthony that we got married." "Why?" "It's fine, he's cool." "Oh… Okay." I flipped my hair out of my face for the first time in ages. I had one of those haircuts that wasn't supposed to be "Emo", but it was. I was truly happy. Ian saw my other eye. Of course my hair just fell back again but every time it did, I flipped it away. I was truly in love. I wanted to have Ian so badly. I walked over and sat on the couch as Anthony came in and closed the door. Ian came and sat on my right as Anthony sat on my left. "You two are the best friends a girl can have." I say. I lied down as I put my head on Ian's lap and my legs over Anthony's lap. They both laughed as I turned on the television. We were married, but we haven't slept together yet. Hmm. Anthony got up. "I'm gonna go into my room." He said. "Okay." I set my feet back down as he left. "I'm gonna work on the new script." He left, and it was only Ian and I left. "Madison Hecox." I say. "I love that name." "What about Ian O'Brien?" "Naw." I say. "Ian Hecox is much cuter." "What should we name our child?" He asks. I had to think about that. "Well, it would have to be a name that we both love; a name that would never get annoying. Well, not to us, at least." He laughed. "I'd have to think about that." "Well, if it was a girl…" Ian said. "Let's do…" "Elizabeth." I say. "And if it's a boy, we can do Anthony." I finish. "What?" He asks. "Yeah. Elizabeth is my best friend's name, well, my _girls_ best friends name, and Anthony is your _boy_ best friend's name." "Ahh." He said in realization. "That's good. I like it." I chuckle. "Should we tell Anthony?" "Definitely." I say.


	23. Blood and Sex

_**Hey again! Listen, in this chapter, they, uh, do that… You know… Anyway, it won't be very explicit or detaile (maybe a little detailed), like the "Ianthony Milk Fanfiction" as I hear it is more detailed and erotic than real sex, or, something like that. I haven't read it yet.**_

_Previously: "That's good. I like it." I chuckle. "Should we tell Anthony?" "Definitely." I say._

-x-

I get up and Ian gets up as well. We go to Anthony's room. Wait, I smell something. Right as I enter the hallway, I shoot out my left arm to prevent Ian from mixing the smell with his scent. I sniff the air. "What are you-" I cover his mouth. I put a finger on my bottom lip to tell him to stop talking. I smell the air as I walk. My stomach grumbles. It is the smell of blood. It comes from Anthony's room. As I put my ear to the closed door, I hear sniffling. I knock on the door. "Anthony? Are you okay?" I hear a tiny clang of metal, and some wood, kind of like a drawer shutting, and Anthony says, "Come in." I walk in, and I see Anthony sitting at the computer desk. He wipes his eyes and yawns. He is wearing the same long sleeve shirt he was earlier. "Are you crying?" "No." "It's okay if you are." "I'm not crying." "Were you crying?" He was silent. "Why were you crying?" "No reason." "Tell me?" "It doesn't concern you." "Oh. Okay, I guess. But what is that smell?" "What smell?" He uses his right hand and rubs his left wrist, and the room's tension seems to heighten. "Blood." "What are you talking about? I can't smell anything." "I have enhanced senses, Ant. I can smell blood." Ian comes in the door. "Don't blame me for anything!" He says, all defensive. "Anthony, why is your hair in your face?" "I didn't fix it." He was lying about something. "Anthony, it smells like blood. Your blood." He looked away. "You must be smelling something else, or, you're hungry." That could be the reason; it was emanating off of him. But it was also from somewhere else. The drawer. "Okay. I was just checking." As I got up and left, the room's tension seemed to drop. I took one last look at Anthony before I closed the door, and he was reaching for the drawer. "I can't be sure, Ian." I say. "Of what?" "Of if I really am just hungry, or if it was something else. I can't smell your blood like I can smell his. I'm going to find out why that is. But first…" Ian looks at me, confused. "What?" I push him into his bedroom and lock the door behind me. I bite my lip. "Oh, we're gonna do it." I shove him to the bed. And kiss him roughly with passion and he kisses back, unbuttoning and unzipping my skinny jeans. I get off of him, taking them off. I take his pants off as well, and unbutton his shirt while kissing him. He looks up at me once I stop kissing him. "I've never done this before." I say. "Well, you're certainly good at turning me on." He says, looking down at his erected penis. I chuckle. We both strip naked and… do it.

Finally, he comes. I shout his name in pleasure, forgetting we were not alone. He shouts my name in pleasure as well. I hear a door open and close, and then quick footsteps. The front door opens, then closes and it is quiet. He pulls out of me. He lay on the bed, and I lay next to him. "I love you so much." He says. "I love you as well." He smiles. He leans over and kisses me, panting.


	24. Unexpected Dreams of Love

_Previously: "I love you so much." He says. "I love you as well." He smiles. He leans over and kisses me, panting._

-x-

"How about a bath?" "Yes." We get up, get two towels, and go into the bathroom. Ian turns on the bath and we get into the warm water. "Thank you so much. I love you." I say. "There are no other words to explain it." Ian gets up and locks the door. He turns back and comes back into the big bathtub with me. I hear a door open and a lot of talking. "Oh no." I say. "Anthony invited friends." Ian took a quick deep breath in. We were silent as Anthony and his friends passed the bathroom. "Ian?" Anthony calls. "I invited some friends over!" A door creaks. "Where are you?" He asks. I look to Ian. He shakes his head. All of a sudden the door's handle turns and I get up within a millisecond and block the door from opening. "You know the bathroom doesn't lock, right?" He pushes the door. I then open the door a tiny bit as Ian pulls the curtains shut. I poke my head out as I cover myself with the towel. "Hey!" I shout. Anthony staggers back. "Uh, uh…" "That's right. Ian can't talk right now." I flip my hair out of my face. "Where did he go?" "That doesn't concern you." I mocked his words. "Okay, okay, seriously." "Seriously." I say. "He can't talk." I close the door. "Well apparently I can move fast now." I say to Ian as I hang the towel back up. He opens the curtains. "I swear I didn't know the lock doesn't work." I smile. "Mm-hmm." I say. I get back in the tub with him. I dunk his head under water. He comes up and gasps for air. "What was that for?" I laugh and get the shampoo. I wash his hair and he washes mine. I smile as his fingers twist through my hair. I thought it felt good. We rinsed each other off and washed our bodies. Then we got out of the bath. We dried ourselves and I blow dried my hair. I wrapped the short towel around my body as I traveled to Ian's room, bounding quickly so the boys in Anthony's room wouldn't stare. Ian wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the room, closing the door behind him. I let the towel drop and then realize it. "Crap." I say. "What is it, babe?" "My clothes are in Anthony's car." "I'll go get them. You stay here." He got dressed quickly and went to Anthony's room to get his keys. "Hey Ant, I need your keys." "Why is that?" I opened the door and watched as Ian waved his hand for Anthony to come over, then whispered it into his ear. "Oh. Okay." Anthony handed Ian the keys and Ian went out to get the luggage. Anthony looked at me. I gave him a sarcastic mean glare and closed the door. I went to Ian's bed and got under the covers, closing my eyes. I wasn't that tired, but I fell asleep.

I wake up. Ian was in the room. "Oh, hey." I say. He pushes me to the bed. I am still naked. He runs his hands all over my body, giving me pleasure. "Ian, you're so good at this." I say. I close my eyes, but when I open them, it's not Ian. "Anthony?!" I yell.

I wake up with a gasp, my whole body wet. I was sweating. It was nighttime. Ian comes into the room. "What's wrong?" He asks. It was just a dream. I was dressed now, guessing he dressed me while I was asleep. "I had a dream where you touched me and… and I looked away and when I looked back it wasn't you." "Who was it?" "Anthony."


	25. Cutting and Dirty Cheaters

_Previously: "I had a dream where you touched me and… and I looked away and when I looked back it wasn't you." "Who was it?" "Anthony."_

-x-

"You had a dream of…" "Yeah." "And you really liked…" "Apparently. But it was just a dream." "I don't know what to say." He says. "What time is it?" "Only 8:00." "In the morning?" "At night." "Oh." I sigh. "What's wrong?" "Is Anthony sleeping?" "I think he got drunk with his friends, yeah." "Okay." I get up and open the door to Anthony's room. He was passed out on the bed. It smelled like blood, still, and I into the room. I saw he was wearing the long shirt and I looked at him. "What are you _doing_? Anthony is the lightest sleeper!" Ian whispered loudly. I put my finger over my lips and traveled in vampire form over to Anthony. He turned over in the bed. I grabbed his arm and I pulled down the sleeve, not caring if he woke up. He did. "What are you doing?!" He asked, trying to tug away his arm from my grasp. Of course, I had a death grip on his arm, looking to his wrist. It was covered in an arm band. I looked at him and he looked back at me. I tugged the arm band down and he winced, and I saw the cuts that were stuck to his wrists. He managed to tug away his arm, pulling down his sleeves. I looked down upon Anthony with a twisted look. "Why?" I whisper. I sat on his bed. I loved making them feel better. "As long as I can't have you." He said. I stared at him. "Anthony, I will always be here." I say. "I love you though." He whispered more softly. "I live here now, Anthony. I will always be here. You don't have to love me to be with me." I smiled sadly at him. "It's okay." He closed his eyes. A few minutes later I heard him softly snoring. I smiled and went to his drawer. I saw the bloody razor on the top. I looked at it, then grabbed it and closed my hand around it. I closed the drawer and walked back to Ian's room. Ian walked back into the room with me. "What is that?" He asked. I opened my hand. "It's a razor." I say. "He cut himself?" "Yeah." I looked down at the razor. I flipped it around in my hands for a few seconds, then put it to my wrist and slid it across, feeling the same numbness I used to. "What are you doing?!" "Chill out, Ian, it's fine." I took the razor off and the deep cut immediately healed. "I used to do this a while ago. Remember? I already told you. Plus, it doesn't hurt. Well, not anymore, anyway." I say. "Why not?" He grabbed the razor from me. "Because the numbness overtook my body a long time ago when I had a boyfriend." He looked at me. "Yeah, I know. But anyway, I remember what happened like it yesterday." I looked at the wall, going back into my memories while sitting on the bed.

_I was walking down the street, actually walking to Ed's house. I looked to my left, watching the cars speed past to pick up their children from the school ahead of me. I walked into the school to go pick up Ed; he was only one year younger than me. I walked into the school's front office and buzzed in with my 'Visitor Card'. "Hey sweetie. How ya doing?" The lady asked me. "I'm good." "What are you here for?" "I want to pick up my friend, Edward Bestty." "Okay, I'll look 'em up." She typed on the computer for a minute, then said, "He was already signed out a few minutes ago, sweetie." "Oh. Okay." I turn to walk out the door, but as I push the door open I see a familiar face. I walk out, and I stare in disbelief at the boy kissing another girl, in front of my face. They ended the kiss a few seconds later, and when he looked at me, his eyes went wide. "Uh…" I walk over and slap him. Tears dripped down my face. "You dirty CHEATER!" I yell. "No, it's-" He gets cut off by another slap on his face. "I hate you!" I yell. I turn and walk away quickly, the girl following close behind. I soon stop and turn. "Hey." The girl says, wiping the tears from her eyes. "He's a dirty cheater." I say. "You're Madison, right?" "Yeah. You're Elizabeth?" "Yeah. Do you want to come over?" "Sure, I have nothing else to do." "Okay!" She almost immediately stopped crying about Ed._

"Oh jeez. That 'Ed' was a dirty cheater." "Yeah. I still hate him." "Wait, was that…" "Yes, that was mybest friend Elizabeth, which you still have never met. Oh, you can meet her now! I can FaceTime her." I pulled out my phone and dialed her number on FaceTime and called her. She answered the phone. "Hey." "Hey." I say. "What's up girl?" She asks. "Not much. But there's someone I want you to meet." I point the phone at Ian. "Hello Elizabeth, nice to meet you." Ian says. She is silent. "Don't even try to play with me, girl. You know I'll kick your ass next time I see you." "Bro, I'm not playing. Look, it's the real Ian." I give him a hug. "Oh my god, it is." She says. "W-t-fucking hell, girl, are you, like, dating or something?" "Not exactly." "O-m-g your so not cool anymore." "Look who's talking, brace face." She covered her mouth. "Hey! Well, at least I'm getting them off tomorrow." "Good for you!" I say. "L-o-l." She spells. "Why do you always do that?" "Do what?" "L-o-l, O-m-g, stuff like that?" I mock. "O-m-g, S-t-f-u. Oh…" She says. We laugh out loud. "Liz?" "Yeah?" "You like Anthony better, right?" "Kind of." Ian's face goes disappointed. "I'm not good enough for you." He whispers and we both laugh hard. "Well I think Anthony needs a friend right now. Would you be so kind to come over and hang with him, fair lady?" "I would be delighted, my fair maiden." She says. Ian looked confused. "It's a game we play." "What kind of game?" He asks slowly. "It is a medieval game we play, kind sire. We have to talk like we are in the medieval times." "I will play along with you, my fair queen." "My king." I say. "Looks like Ian's playing, too." Lizzy says. "Yeah." "Okay, well, I'll see you tomorrow, then." She says. "I have to give you our address first." Ian says. "Oh, it's fine. I already have it." Ian looked at me. "I didn't tell her!" "How did you get our address…?" "Uh… Oh, look at the time! Gotta go! Bye!" She hung up before we could say anything else. "Okay…" Ian said. "I think I'm going to go watch T.V. until it's later." He said. "Me too." We go to the couch and I snuggle with Ian. We watched the movie "Perks of Being a Wallflower" ((_It's a really good movie, you should watch it if your mom/dad/any-other-guardian says you can. It has drugs and kissing and stuff so ASK FIRST!_)). Someone knocked at the door. I looked over to Ian. "I wonder who that could be this late at night."


	26. Growing Pains

_Previously: Someone knocked at the door. I looked over to Ian. "I wonder who that could be this late at night."_

-x-

I got up and walked to the door. I looked out of the peephole, but it was too dark to see anything. I opened the door. "Lizzy?" I asked, surprised. "Mad!" She yells. I embrace her in a hug. "Oh my god, what are you doing here so late?" "I came 'cause you said Anthony needed company. Oh my god, it's so beautiful in here!" She walked in and I closed the door. Ian stood up and she practically screamed. "Oh my god, are you two dating?!" "Shh, Anthony is sleeping." I whisper. "And… well…" I hold up my hand, but also cover her mouth because she did scream. "You are _married_?!" Ian held up his ring. "Yep." She bounded onto me. "You look so _cute_ together!" She yelled.

-Elizabeth POV-

"You look so _cute_ together!" I yelled. I knew I was supposed to be quiet, but I couldn't help myself. "I said be quiet!" Madison yelled. "Guys?" I turned around and almost fainted. "Who is this?" Anthony looked directly into my eyes. "Wow." I whispered. "This is Elizabeth." Madison told him. He walked to me and put his hand out. "Hi." I shook his hand and it tinged with wine. I could tell he was drunk. "Alright, I'm going back to bed." He said.

-Madison POV-

"Alright, I'm going back to bed." He said. I looked to Lizzy, who looked dazed by his appearance. "Wow." She said. "He _is_ sexy." "Ian is sexier." "No!" She yelled. We both chuckled. "Lizzy?" "Yeah?" "When you hang out with Anthony, I would like it if you kept him away from sharp things, it's really important." Ian leaned in close. "Like your teeth?" He whispered. "Shut up!" I elbowed him playfully in the stomach and he fake winced. "You guys are funny, but sure. What's the reason?" "Something private…" I eyed her. "Oh… Okay then." She got it. She knew. I don't know why, we had some sort of special connection. It was weird in a cool way. "Okay then, uh, I think we have extra blankets in the closet; let me get them." I say as she yawned. She took her shoes off at the door and lay on the couch. "I'll bet you're tired." I say. "You win the bet; how much do you want?" I chuckled. "What did you do today?" I ask. "I had to go shopping." "Ah, Shopping. A girl's only weakness." She laughs and throws a couch pillow at me and puts her pointer finger in her mouth. "Have you ever gotten rid of that habit?" I ask. "What habit?" She asks. I mock her, putting my finger in my mouth. She laughs. "Well, I'm working on it." "That's what you told me three years ago." I say while getting a blanket as Ian goes into his room. He sighs as he passes me. "What's wrong?" I ask. "Women." He says and smiles. I smile and hit him with a towel I held in my hand. I turn back around and grab a blanket. I walk back to the living room. "Here's a blanket. I'll go get a pillow." I go to Ian's room, no, _our_ room and grab a pillow off of the bed. "Liz needs a pillow." I say quickly as I grab a pillow and mess up the bed, leaving only four pillows on the bed. "Hey, leave that pillow!" He says, turning away from the video he was playing with. "Why?" "I cuddle that pillow!" I laugh. "I thought I could tell you that without you laughing." "You can always cuddle me." "True." He says. I walk out of the room and give Lizzy the big pillow. "Thanks." She says. "No problem. We're gonna go to sleep as well." "Okay, goodnight." "Night." I go back to Ian's room and strip my clothes. "Ooh, sexy." He says as I crawl into the bed with only underwear. "This is how I sleep. It's comfortable, okay?" "I get it, I sleep the same way." He says as he shuts off the computer. He strips his clothes and asks if I can turn on the lamp. He turns off the room light and as he crawls in, I turn off the lamp. He grabs me and holds me tightly. "Are you happy?" He whispers in the dark. He kisses my cheek and I kiss his lips. He smiles in the dark light of the moon shining through the window. I smile as I close my eyes. I wait to fall asleep, not doing it, guessing I didn't need any. As I hear Ian softly snoring, I look up to see the time. _4:45?!_ All of a sudden, I feel my stomach turn and I am going to throw up. I quickly get out of the bed and move to the bathroom. I hold my hair back as I throw up into the toilet. Ian comes in a few seconds later, knowing the time. "What's wrong?!" He asks with a scratchy and tired voice as he kneels next to me, holding my hair for me and clearing his throat. "I don't-" I threw up again into the toilet. "Take some deep breaths so you can talk." "Know, I just-" I threw up a little more. "I just got up and did it… My stomach…" He leaves and comes back with a shirt and I put it on once I stop throwing up. Anthony appears in the doorway. "What happened?" He asked with the same scratchy and tired voice. "I just, well, I mean, I was awake and my stomach hurt, then I had to throw up…" I just realized it. "Oh my god." I say. "What?" Ian asks. "The… You know…" "Oh god. Do we have to go to the hospital?" Ian asked, worried. "No. We can wait." "What are you talking about?!" Anthony asks. I feel like my blood pulses as I stare at Anthony's neck longingly, then to Ian's. "I should go." I say. "The blood… I feel like I need to feed, but not off of you." I say. "But… Why not?" Ian asks. "I just… I mean, not to offend you or anything, but I don't feel like your blood. It's not gross, I just that I think I shouldn't." I go to Ian's room and put some jeans on. "I don't know who is going to be out this late at night, but I will feed." I get a Smosh shirt on, the 'What The Firetruck' tank top, and exit the house.


	27. Anthony the Vampire

_Previously: I get a Smosh shirt on, the 'What The Firetruck' tank top, and exit the house._

-x-

I was busy walking along the streets. The streets were surprisingly busy; there was actually traffic. I wanted someone to eat; I was so hungry. I knew the baby was making me do this, and I was surprised to know the baby was growing too fast. I tripped and fell, hurriedly rushing my hands out of my pockets and catching myself with my hands and knees, throwing up onto the ground. I got up, wiping my mouth off. I saw the cuts on my palms heal. I got hungrier with every second, not worrying about even _who_ I fed off of. I walked quickly through the streets, turning into an alleyway, hoping to find a homeless drunk or someone else. Instead, I do cross a familiar scent, but I don't know whose. I was too hungry to worry about it. "Why don't you have me instead?" I hear a familiar voice. _Where have I heard that voice before? I can't think straight right now._ I thought. I run and jump to the man, knocking the breath out of him and to the ground. "Who are you?!" I ask quickly and harshly. "That doesn't matter. What matters is you." I bite the man on his neck harshly. I try not to kill him. "You don't remember me?! I loved you! I loved Elizabeth!" He whispered as I drained him of his blood. My eyes widened and I pulled out of his neck and called 911.

The ambulance arrived to pick up Ed's almost dead body. Yes, it was Ed. How did he recognize me? I let the ambulance take him away. I would go back to him in the morning. I needed to feed more before I went back. I found a homeless man on the side of the road. He didn't smell like alcohol yet, so I drank him. All of him. I saddened and went back to the house. I opened the front door quietly, careful not to wake anyone up. It was seven in the morning. Did I really take that long to feed? I walk into Ian's room. He is still asleep. I smile at him and climb into the bed. I close my eyes. I open my eyes again. "Oh, hey." He whispers. "Good morning. I thought you were asleep." I whisper. He puts his arm over me. "I just woke up." "Oh. I'm sorry." "It's okay." He says. It was quiet. "I met Ed." "Who?" "Ed. The guy that went out with me and Lizzy. He was out and I didn't know it was him and I drank from him. I'm sorry." "What are you sorry for?" "Well, see, if you were a vampire, you wouldn't want to feed from a guy because it would feel gay." "What does that have to do with anything?" He lay on one elbow. "It would be like me kissing him, but I didn't." "That doesn't make any sense." "I know." He chuckles. He pulls me in close to him and I nuzzle my face into his shoulder. "I love you." "I love you too." I say. I pull the blanket to my neck so the only thing showing is my head. He kissed me and pulled the blanket like I did. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

When I woke up I had a pleasurable feeling. It was so pleasurable that it was almost orgasmic. I thought it was Ian; of course, he would want me to wake up feeling good. I moaned in delight of the warm wetness in the area. I bit my lip. My body was under the blanket, so I could not see who was doing this, totally sure it was Ian. I saw dark hair in the darkness of the night that it had turned into. I did not hear Anthony outside in the living room. The pleasure stopped as I moved my legs. "What the fuck?" I ask. "Oh my god. Oh my fucking god, get the fuck..." Oh my god. Fucking _Anthony?_ Oh my fucking god, this wasn't happening. "I…" He started. I covered myself. "That won't help." "Get out. I don't fucking know what to say right now. Please, get out." He quickly left the room and closed the door. "What the fucking hell…" I whisper. I close my eyes and try to get that image out of my head. Ian walks in the room a few minutes later. "Hey." "Ian?" "Yes?" "I… uh…" I should tell him but what would happen with their relationship? I won't tell him. I can handle it myself. Anthony knows better and… blood. "Fuck!" I put a shirt on and some pants and storm to Anthony's room. "Anthony!" Something flies across the room and he turns. "Fuck this; I don't want to go through this again!" I pick up Anthony. "What are you doing?!" I set him outside of his room. "Why do you cut Anthony?!" "Because I love you!" I huffed. "I think we need some time alone. I need to explain something to you." I walked him to the green screen room. "I can't love you… Well, how do I say this?" I ask. I think about it for a second. Then I take a deep breath. I bring my right hand across his face, sending it to my left. "What the heck was that-" I buried my fangs deep into him. I shouldn't be doing this. I sucked the blood as quick as I could. I got as much out as I could without killing him. I then carried him out and set him on his bed. Lizzy came to me. "Morning." "Morning." I greet. "Can I see Anthony?" "Uh... Just wait a second." I go grab a paper towel and go to Anthony's room before she gets there. I wipe the access blood from his neck. "Come in!" She comes in and sees Anthony laying perfectly on the bed. "He's so cute. Can I have a little time alone with him?" "Sure." I walk out and close the door. I go to the kitchen and get Ian some breakfast. I crack the eggs in a bowl and turn on the stove to medium heat. I grab a pan and a fork. I put the non-stick pan on the stove to heat as I whisked the eggs with the fork. I then waited a few minutes before I put the whisked eggs in the pan. They sizzled as I grabbed a plastic spatula and broke them apart to scramble them. I sprinkled a bit of cheese on the top and they melted into the eggs as they cooked. I grabbed a plate and put them on a plate. I set the hot pan back on a different, cooler part of the stove, turning off the stove and setting the eggs down. I hear a scream. I quickly rush to Anthony's room. I open the door and Anthony is standing while Lizzy is standing in the corner of the room, unable to move. Anthony lunges at her and bites her neck quickly and harshly, sending blood all over the wall. I see her eyes and limbs drop dead and Anthony pulls out of her, blood staining his entire face and sticking in his hair. "No!" I yell as he rushes toward me at the speed of light.


	28. Ultrasounds and Razors

**_Ugh. Hey guys. Sorry for all of the late updates. I'm trying to update the chapters but it's not really working... Well, just... I'm not really in a good mood today. Thanks for all of the reviews and PLEASE REVIEW ALL OF YOU PEOPLE THAT HAVEN'T! You don't have to have an account to review, guys. I know you are reading my story because I have 1000 FREAKING VIEWS! Thank you for that, BTW. Enjoy the chapter.  
_**

_Previously: I see her eyes and limbs drop dead and Anthony pulls out of her, blood staining his entire face and sticking in his hair. "No!" I yell as he rushes toward me at the speed of light._

-x-

I wake up in the bed with a sudden jerk of my limbs. I was sweating and Ian was sitting next to me. He was patting my neck down with a paper towel. "What… What happened?" I ask. "Anthony… You… he… I mean…" "Fuck." I say that one simple word, understanding what happened. "So it was not just a dream?" I hear the sound of throwing up from the bathroom. I get up from the bed and go to see Anthony throwing up in the toilet. Ian follows close after me. "He thought it was a dream too." I realize something. "Lizzy." I rush to Anthony's room. She was lying on the floor. I quickly put my fingers to where her pulse would be. "Thank goodness, call the hospital." I say. Ian pulls out his phone. I hear the tones of '911' and he talks to a lady on the phone. He keeps her on the phone. "What did she say?" I ask. "She said that this kind of thing has been happening for a while and they have yet to find out what is causing it." Anthony walks into his room. "What the fuck… I guess I can't have food anymore." I walk over to him. His skin was pale. His neck looked like mine. "Both of my roommates are vampires… What am I supposed to do now?" Ian asks. "He's right. You do have to eat human food for lunchtime." "Maybe we have to tell the viewers that I'm a vampire." "He's a what?" I spin around to see Lizzy stumbling to get up. "What happened?" Ian holds her up as he sets her on the bed. "We have to tell you but you can't get freaked out." Ian says. "Do you trust us?" I ask her. "Yeah." "We're vampires." "All of you?!" He asks. "No, only me and Anthony." I was about to talk further but I felt my stomach turn violently. "Ahh! Fuck!" I rush to the bathroom and throw up. When I am finished, I say to Ian, "I think I'm pregnant." I throw up again. "My stomach hurts." I get up and go to Ian's room. I lay on the bed. "I need to get an ultrasound." "Let's go." He picked up the phone and held it to his ear. "Sorry, but we thought our friend was passed out; turned out she wasn't." "Okay men, we had a false alarm." She yells through the phone. "Okay sweetie. Just be careful." "Okay, I will; thank you." He hung up. "Let's go." He took me by the hand and led me to the car. I got in the car and buckled my seatbelt. He got in as well and buckled his seatbelt. "I love you Ian." I say as he starts the car. I lean over and place a gentle kiss on his lips. He smiles. He reverses the car and pulls out of the driveway. He then returns it forward and drives. We drive along the streets until we reach his doctor's office. He lets me out of the car and locks the doors. We walk into the office. "Hey Ian." The lady greets. "Hey Grace. Can we get an ultrasound?" "Sure. Is this your wife?" "Yes, her name is Madison." "Hey Madison, how 'ya doin'?" "I'm good, thank you." She typed in some words on the keyboard and let us in, sending us to Dr. Cleevage. "Sounds like Cleavage." I whisper. He chuckles. "Don't be mean." "It's not my fault it does!" I counter. He shakes his head as we reach the doctor. It is a woman with extreme cleavage. Ian stares. I elbow him in his side as the young blonde doctor turns to us. "Hi, I'm Dr. Cleevage; pronounced 'Cleev-age', not 'Cleavage'." I hold back laugh. She turns and tells me to sit on the chair. I do as she puts a gel on my stomach. "How can you have a baby like this? You're so skinny!" "Thank you." I say. She puts the contraption on my stomach and my insides come onto the screen. "Cool." I say. I look up to it. The doctor leaves my side. "See this? This is your baby. My, your baby is growing fast!" I can see the little human grow in me. I stare at it in disbelief. "Arms?" I ask. I look at my stomach and put my left hand on it. The baby moves rapidly on the screen and I have to throw up. The lady quickly brings a trash can. "Now I know." I say after I am finished. "Can you tell if it is a boy or a girl?" "Not yet, but with this growing baby, maybe by tomorrow." "Thank you." I say. I get up and wipe off the gel with a paper towel she gave me. We leave the office and go back to the house. "I'm gonna have a baby." I say once Ian stops the car. "I know." "I know you know. I want to have this baby, but we have to tell everyone about it." "Oh." "Like my mom, and…" My dad. He was dead, but I bet he is proud of me. "And my brothers." "What about your dad?" "He passed away when I was twelve." "Oh. I'm sorry." "Don't be. It was the pilots fault." "Pilot?" "My dad was in a plane when it crashed into a Publix in Florida." "Oh." I got out of the car. I guess I was a little scared. Ian walked me inside gently. "I'm hungry." "Have some of me." I sigh. "I don't want to do that." "Why not?" "I'm afraid I might kill you considering my baby needs blood too." "Just do it, it will be fine." I sigh and bite him. I want him; all of him, but I can't have him. I pull out after what seems like only seconds later. "Ian?" I ask. "Yes?" "Are you okay?" "That was the longest hour of my life." "Hour?! It took me an hour to drink only a little bit of your blood?!" He instantly fell into me and I caught him. I heard silent snores and I guessed he was tired because I drank from him. I carried him to his bed. As I walked back out, I saw Lizzy. "What are you doing?" She was standing on a chair, on her toes, putting or grabbing something from above the cabinets. "I saw Anthony… You know… so I decided to replace everything with plastic." "Oh… Okay then…" "I found them all in the bathroom and in his drawers so now I'm-" "Yeah. I get it." "Okay." I continue on with watching television for an hour then proceeding to bed. I undress and get into the bed with Ian, fully aware of the warmth he was giving off. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight beautiful." I say.


	29. Babies

_**PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS! I DON'T WANT TO RUN OUT AND I'M SURE YOU DON'T WANT ME TO EITHER! Thank you.**_

_Previously: I undress and get into the bed with Ian, fully aware of the warmth he was giving off. I smiled and kissed his cheek. "Goodnight beautiful." I say._

-x-

My dream? Horrible. I've been having really bad dreams lately. Like the one with Anthony… You know… Disgusting. This time… Well, let me just tell you.

_I am just standing in the hallway. I was watching Ian take care of baby Anthony and baby Lizzy in the kitchen (__**That wasn't a hint… I promise. It's just my dream**__) when all of a sudden, someone bursts in the window. Ian jumps up and hisses at the man, while I stand there. Ian is a Vampire? No. I don't want to turn him yet. _

And I had _twins_? Wow, this is a weird dream.

_I felt like I couldn't move, like my feet were molded to the ground as he shot Ian in the forehead with his pistol and took Lizzy and Anthony. All I could do was cry. When the man closed the door, he got into his black truck and drove off. Ian woke up with a blink and came to me. He asked if I was okay and If Lizzy and Anthony were okay. I told him and cried into his shoulder._

I wake up in Ian's arms. "Are you okay?" "I had a horrible, _horrible_ dream and you were there and Anthony and Lizzy were there, but they weren't the actual ones, they were our children, and someone came in and stole them from us and…" A tear escaped my eye. "It's okay. It's okay." He stroked my hair. "I've seen scarier in my life and when someone takes our children, I can't even protect them." "Darling, we haven't even had our child/children yet. How will you know if you can't even protect them?" I was going to answer, but I felt like my rib had just been crushed. I had not noticed my stomach was starting to expand. I leaned over in Ian's arms, yelling from the crushing pain. "Oh my god!" He says. He gets up and opens the front door, taking me out to the car. He places me in the back seat and quickly rushes in for Lizzy and Anthony. Lizzy sits in the back with me. Anthony sits in the front. "Luckily you're experienced with births, Liz!" I shout as Ian starts the car and starts the quick drive to the hospital. Lizzy helps me with my pants as Ian drives and Anthony gives him directions. Ian is going probably 10 miles faster than the speed limit. He weaves in and out of moving cars. "Ian!" Lizzy yells as she sees the red and blue lights behind us. "Fuck!" He pulls over slowly. The officer comes up. "License please… Oh. Go ahead then." He saw me in the back. Ian rolls up the window as the two cars announce to the people to let us pass. Ian drives straight and we soon reach the hospital. Anthony picks me up and carries me inside. "Please help!" Ian says as we get inside. The woman hurriedly grabs a stretcher and Ian and Anthony put me on it as she covers me with a blanket. We go into the nearest room and close the door. Once they close the door, I feel dizzy and no longer feel pain. I close my eyes.

I wake up in the same room. Ian is holding something in his arms. Anthony and Lizzy are surrounding him. "Hey guys… What happened?" Anthony looked up and shushed me as Ian turned with a blanket in his arms and I knew what happened. He came to me. I sat up. "Meet Anthony." He placed Anthony in my arms. "He's so beautiful." I say. The little boy struggled in my arms. He looked at me. I gasped. "Look at his eyes." He had one dark brown, hazel eye and one sparkling, icy blue. I smiled as he looked at me and smiled. I looked at my stomach, which was now skinny. I chuckled and Little Anthony followed. "He's adorable." Grown Anthony said. "I love the name, by the way." I chuckled again. The nurse came in. "You're awake." The nurse said. "Such a beautiful baby." "He's wonderful. I love him. Anthony Hecox." I smiled even more brightly as Ian wiped the tears from my eyes. Grown Anthony looked down at his new friend. "Would you like to hold him Anthony, as I get out of bed?" He nodded and I handed little Anthony over. Anthony cradled his friend in his arms while the nurse helped me out of my bed. I hugged Elizabeth and Ian. I let Lizzy hold little Anthony, hugging grown Anthony. As I hugged him, I told him something and asked a question. "Lizzy likes you." "Really?" He asked. "Really." I pulled away from the hug and Lizzy gave me back my newborn child. "Would you, Anthony Padilla, take the honor of being my new baby's uncle?" He nodded, tears coming from his eyes. I turned to Lizzy. "Would you, Elizabeth Taylor, take the honor of being my new baby's aunt?" She nodded. I heard little Anthony laugh. He giggled with such happiness it made us all laugh. It seemed to suddenly get brighter outside. I bent down and kissed him on the forehead. "Thank you, nurse." I thanked. "You're welcome." She led us out and Ian signed some papers for me while Anthony flirted with Lizzy. I saw Lizzy blush. We went back out to the car. I sat in front with Ian while Anthony sat in the back with Lizzy. I heard them whispering and laughing. Well, mostly Liz laughing and Anthony whispering. We stopped at Publix to get some baby food and Target to get a crib, a stroller and other such things such as diapers, toys and blankets—only for when Anthony was a little bit older (Trust me, I actually read it that if the baby is newborn, put them in the crib to sleep on their back with nothing but their clothes)—and we left.

When we arrived home, I let Lizzy and Anthony play with the baby, watch him, make him laugh. Ian and I built the crib in our room. I grabbed the next piece of the light blue wooden crib and put it on the bottom so it would hold the mattress. "Madison?" "Yes?" "When are you going to turn me?" "Like, into a vampire?" "Yeah…" I sighed. "I don't know. I want you to live your life." "But there will be perks! Like, uh, since I will live forever, Smosh will live forever!" "Madison?" I hear. "Yeah?" "Ouch! Anthony just bit me!" I looked at Ian with concern. We rushed out. She showed me her pointer finger. "I think it's about time I told you something, Lizzy."


	30. Break In-s

_**Yes, I know. I just had the idea of Little Anthony having two different colored eyes! It's so cute! Read and review! Oh and OMFG guys (specifically one person) you don't have to review on EVERY SINGLE CHAPTER. Sorry I don't mean to be mean but like really you don't have to. AND PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW WITH IDEAS! I don't want to have to skip the 'Baby Anthony' Era to where he's 18 and moving out (or something). I really don't, so please review with ideas.**_

_Previously: "I think it's about time I told you something, Lizzy."_

-x-

"No. Don't do this. It's not funny." Lizzy said. "I'm not lying. Anthony is… He's a vampire, too." "Please don't… It's not funny." "I'm not trying to joke with you!" I sigh. "Ian, please take the baby out of the room." Ian picks up the baby and takes him into our room. "Do I have to show you?" "I'd like to see you try." I sighed. "Okay." I closed my eyes, smelling the air intensely. I opened my eyes and saw clearer. "Do you believe me now?" I ask, my fangs elongated. "That can't be. This is some weird, crazy, fucked up dream." "It's not." I stepped toward her, and she stepped back, into the arms of Anthony. Anthony's eyes had changed, too. His fangs were out. She looked up at him. "Please don't tell me you're playing-" He cut her off by kissing her. I looked away, giving them privacy. I heard him whisper something into her ear. "I love you." I just walked away, knowing they would be here for a while. "Where are you going? We're not done yet." Anthony said. I stopped in my tracks, still looking away from them and instead down the hallway. "Okay, would you rather me stay here and have a nice little show watching you two roughly make out, or would you rather have privacy?" It was silent for a few seconds, then, "Carry on." I chuckled and walked into Ian's room. Ian and I continued to build the babies bed. "So, back to what we were talking about…" Ian said. "I want to live with you forever, and the only way that would be possible is for you to turn me." I sighed. "But, Ian…" He looked at me longingfully as I held the nail to the wood and hit it into the wood. "Okay, we're done." He still looked at me. "Do you really want this?" He nodded. I sighed. "Later. Not now." He grumbled. "Ian…" He looked at me sadly. I smiled at him, then to Anthony. "He's so cute." I looked closer. "What the…" He was already growing hair. "Ian, look." He looked. "Wow. He's growing so fast. Literally." I say. "It's later now." "Not now!" I say to Ian. Anthony frowns, his eyes changing color. "What the… do I do that?" "You didn't know?!" Ian asked. "Well, of course not! It's not like I look in the mirror every freaking day!" "They are doing it." "Doing what?" "Changing color." I rush to the bathroom. I sighed, as my eyes were red. I went back to Ian. "Make sure they don't do this in public… or on a video." I say. A look on his face told me something snapped in his brain. "Videos!" He said. "What about them?" "We haven't done one! Crap!" He quickly went to go find a camera. He stumbled with it for a few seconds, then got it recording. "Hey guys! Uh, sorry for this really, _really_ late update. Uh, a lot of crazy shit has been happening and we forgot to keep making videos. Can you forgive us? Anyway, we'll start with the videos soon. Bye!" He turned off the camera and hurried to find the cord while I put Anthony in his crib. The real Anthony then came in with Elizabeth. "So?" I ask. "I believe you." "You have to keep this a secret, Liz." "I know, I know. Do you know how many secrets I've kept for you?" I think in my head. "Uh, five?" She chuckles. "Okay." She says. "I promise." I thought for a second. "Okay, what if I did this?" I ran at her faster than a speeding bullet. I grabbed her from Anthony's embrace and locked her in my hands against the wall. She cringed from a little bit of pain. "I would say it's a little lesbian." I laughed. I let her go, but immediately got knocked down. I was pinned on the bed. "What the-" Oh. It was Anthony. He leaned in close. "Don't do that again." He whispered. I shoved him off of me. "I'm stronger than you. I can do what I want." He growled at me. "Guys, guys, the baby." Ian said. He motioned to Anthony. He was holding onto the bars. I look to him. "I think… Never mind…" I say. I didn't want to tell them that I think I ruined my whole life. "What is it?" "I think… I mean…" All of a sudden, Anthony (the grown one) and I went stiff. Ian was about to talk but I shushed him. Anthony got up. We both heard it. "What…" I say. "Shh…" Anthony says. I see a man out in the living room. He is looking at everything, pointing a gun at anything that could possibly hurt him. He walks up to a jar. "My dream…" I whisper. He hears me. "Hey! Put your hands in the air!" He says as he is still grabbing money from the jar. Ian and Lizzy come out. "You too!" He shouts. I am stiff. I can't move because I am afraid for little Anthony. (Grown) Anthony moves. He moves because he is going to attack the man. He moves faster than any normal person would. The man pulls the trigger, and everything slows down. "Anthony!" I shout. Anthony is running fast, but the bullet is coming for his forehead. "No!" I move faster than Anthony and push him out of the way. "What are you…?" The man asks. The bullet hits me, but luckily right above the middle of my chest. I go down. "Madison!" Anthony shouts. Anthony growls and attacks the man. He rips out the man's neck with his teeth. He screams, but all you hear is the gurgle of blood. It is silent except the heavy breathing of Anthony and I. All of a sudden, I hear my name called out. It is my name, but it is also not. "Mama." We hear it from the other room. Little Anthony starts to cry. I try to go to him, but I can't move or my neck is in great pain. "Mama!" Lizzy rushes into the room. She grabs Anthony and brings him out. She places him in my arms. "Mama." He says, and stops crying. I start to cry then. "It's okay Madi." Lizzy comforts. I keep crying. "Well," I start while sniffling, "if he can talk, we're gonna have to teach him some words, too."


	31. Getting Blood from Emo Kids

_**OMFG I AM SO SORRY I DIDN'T REALIZE HOW GROSS CHAPTER 23 WAS UNTIL I READ IT I AM REALLY SORRY GUYS LOL I WAS LIKE CRYING AND LAUGHING AND BARFING AT THE SAME TIME OMFGOMFGOMFG**_

_**And, PLEASE review with Ideas. I have to tell you I'm thinking of ending this story soon and skip the whole "Anthony as a boy" era and go straight to when He's a teen. If you don't want that, then please, PLEASE review with good ideas… EVEN IF YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT YOU CAN STILL REVIEW.**_

_**And my Twitter username is in the chapter. Go ahead and follow me if you wish.**_

_Previously: "It's okay Madi." Lizzy comforts. I keep crying. "Well," I start while sniffling, "if he can talk, we're gonna have to teach him some words, too."_

-Xx Later in the night xX-

He was literally growing too fast. He was very smart, too. Like, all I had to do was tell him what something was and he would repeat it, and when I would ask him later what it was he would say it. "I hope my baby is this smart." Lizzy says. She looks at Anthony. I held back a laugh. Ian could see I was trying not to laugh out loud because my face was contorted. He laughed hard. "What are you laughing about?" Lizzy asked, chuckling. "H-her face!" Ian said. I burst out into laughter. I couldn't help it. Both Anthony's laughed, too. "Mama, laughing?" He asks. "Aunt Lizzy and Uncle Anthony are both funny, sweetie." I say. "Funny." He says. "So, funny makes you ha-ha?" "Yes, funny makes you ha-ha." Ian and Anthony 'ha-ha'd just then. "Daddy and Uncle Antony is ha-ha?" I nod. "It's Uncle _Anthony_." "Anthony. That is me!" He says. "I am Anthony. Why is Uncle Anthony steal my name?" "Actually, sweetie, we named you after Uncle Anthony." "So I steal Uncle Anthony name?" "No. You can have the same name as him, honey." Little Anthony seemed to understand, but didn't say a word. I heard his little stomach grumble. He looked up at me and opened and closed his mouth. "Hungry?" I ask. "Hungry. I am hungry. What do I eat?" I look to Ian. "I don't know if he can eat human food, but let's not take a risk." I sighed. "How am I supposed to get blood?" I ask. Ian looked to me. "Really?" I ask. "Sure, I'm still a human." He said. I sighed. "No. I'll go find someone else; maybe an emo or something." "Emo?" Anthony asked. "Yes sweetie, emo means…" I think for a second. "Happy." Lizzy slapped me. "Don't lie!" "Shh! Liz, he doesn't even know what happy is yet. Okay, though, I won't lie." I say, turning back to Anthony. "Emo means sad. If I am sad, I will cry." "So when you sad you emo?" I tried _really_ hard not to laugh. "Basically, yes." He did not have fangs yet so that meant that I would have to use a syringe. I sigh. "I need to get a syringe." I tell Ian. I go and grab his keys. I go out to the car. Unlocking the car and getting in, I see something inside. I hold the small bags up to my face. "Condoms?" All of a sudden, I hear Ian come out and I wildly throw the bags beneath me. "Wait!" He says. I roll down the window. "What is it?" I ask. "I have to get something." He goes around to the side and opens the door. He looks around. I slide the bags backward to make sure he doesn't see. He looks under the seat. "Hmm. I thought they would be here." He says. "What would be here, honey?" "Nothing. You can go." He exits the car and closes the door. He walks back inside. I go under and hold them up again. I read a bag. "_Cherry flavored?!_" I ask myself out loud, shuddering. I throw the condoms in the back seat. I start the car and drive to the drugstore, where I knew they would have one.

I found one including a few bags in an aisle. I went to the front. "Is it legal for you to be buying these?" The man asks. "Is it legal for you to even have syringes in a drug store?" "Good point. Here is your receipt." He hands me the receipt and I walk off with the syringe.

I walk into the house, opening the syringe. "Hey." I greet. "Hey. I see you got it." "Yeah. Found it in a drug store." "Wow." Liz said. "So now we need to find a donor." She said. I think for a second. I walk to my computer and go on Twitter. I have a friend on here that is Emo. It says on the biography that they just want to die, they don't care. "Okay 'ThatEmoKid2000'. Let's go ahead and do it."


	32. Ian and I have TWINS?

_Previously: "Okay 'ThatEmoKid2000'. Let's go ahead and do it."_

-x-

I looked at the address of this girl's house. "Ian, let's go." We went into the car and drove to the address.

We reached the address that the car told us to go to. I went up and knocked of the door. There were no cars in the driveway. I hear a lock and the door opened. "What the…" I say. "Madison?" "Yes?" "Is there a mirror right here?" "I don't know." I see one of me, but a darker version, and a _way_ cooler version of Ian standing inside. "Adrian." Ian says. "What?" I ask. "Ian. What are you doing here?" He bit his lip. "Ian, who is this?" "Madison, this is Adrian. Adrian, this is Madison." "My name is Madison." The weird gothic-looking version of me said. "Okay. Well, I found your address on Twitter and, well, you said you didn't care to live or die." "Yeah." I… or… she said. "Well, turns out, we need to take your blood." She was silent. "Did you really say that Madison?" Adrian asked her. "Yes." "Why? We have a perfectly good relationship." "Okay, you fucked me last night, and slapped me, so no. I want to die." She said. "Perfect. Just give me your arm." She stepped out. "Madison!" Adrian whined. "What?" We both said together. We looked at each other. "I love you though." "Too bad!" I said, getting her vein with the needle. "Why do you need all of her blood? Wait, why do you even need her blood?" "We'll explain if you come with us." "I don't think that's a good idea, Madison." Ian said. The gothic girl noticed that the bag was full, so she replaced it while I held the tube. We filled another bag, but I made her and Adrian get in our car and we drove home. It was silent until Madison said, "Condoms?" We both blushed. Ian flushed. "Uh, I don't know where those came from; they must be Anthony's." "Ian, I… Ugh. Never mind." I said, not finding the courage to tell him what I wanted to say in front of our twins. Which reminded me… I called my mom. "Hello sweetie, how are you?!" She asked. "Hey mom, uh, I just wanted to know, did I have any other siblings that I don't know about?" She was silent, then, "Of course not, sweetie! Why would you ask that?" I let Madison do the speaking. "Because I'm right here. Don't lie to her, mom." "What sweetie?" "Ugh. I'll call you back." I ended the call and Face-Timed her. "Hello again." She said. "What were you saying?" I gave the phone to Madison in the back. "Oh. Well. I'm so sorry." "Why did you give me up, mom?" Madison asked. I turned the corner to Ian and Anthony's house. "Well, I wanted you, but-" "But what?" "I didn't have enough money to take care of you." "Bull shit!" "Why are you like that, honey?" She asked. "You were never there for me and I knew you had given me up. I turned all emo now. You know what, I don't want to talk to you. You don't even deserve me." She handed the phone to Ian who would hold it for me. "Oh, hello, Ian! How are you?" "I'm good, I guess." We pulled in. "Got to go. Bye." I say and hang up. I sigh when the car is off. "I had a sister and I didn't even know it. A twin sister." I sigh. "Should I even kill her? She has basically, like, half of my brain." "No. It would count as your blood." "Right. But she's still human." "Oh yeah. I guess you can, then. I forgot." _**((OMG when I was writing this part I totally forgot about Madison and Adrian in the background… in real life and in the story.))**_ "What are you talking about?" Adrian asks. "Fuck!" I yell. I forgot they were there. "Fucking shit, you fucking scared me. It's nothing." I say. "It is something and I fucking deserve to know if you're going to fucking kill my girlfriend, dumbass." I got out of the car. So did he. Madison and Ian got out on the other side. "I can fucking kill you too. Don't make me do that." I say. "Don't fuck with me." He says. "I can fuck with whoever I want to fuck with." This is the most amount of "F-words" I've ever said in only a few minutes. He shoved me. "Madison!" Ian yelled. "Ian, it's okay." He shoved me again. "Do that once more and I swear I'm gonna-" He shoved me again. I backed up and pounced onto him. I hissed and bared my fangs at him. He looked startled. I got off of him. "You gonna shove me again?" He shook his head. I turned and left him on the ground to get up for himself. Ian walked in with me. "Adrian is a dick." He said. "I'm aware." I reply, brushing my fingers through my hair. I unlocked the door. "Mama!" Anthony greeted me. I smiled. Adrian and Madison appeared in after me. Madison went to him. "Emo?" He asked her. She went wide eyed. "What? How does he know what that means?" "I told him. Sit on the couch." She did as I commanded. I put the needle in her vein. I filled up the third bag as Ian fed Anthony the first one. "Why is he eating…" She started. "We're vampires." I say. "He needs to eat." "So do I." Anthony says. "Oh yeah. You can have that other bag." Ian tossed Anthony the second bag we made. He stuck his fangs into it and drained it. "Wow; that was good." He said after finishing it. Madison looks at Adrian. "It would've been nice if you could find a vampire for us _before_." She said. He made a "What-the-fuck-I-didn't-even-know-vampires-were-re al-what-am-I-supposed-to-do-call-one-up-from-Twitt er?" face. I chuckled under my breath.

I got a bunch of blood from her. She soon got very drowsy and fell asleep. I sighed. "We have ten bags. I think that's enough." I take out the needle. I look up to Adrian. "What about you?" I ask. "What? No. I'm not doing that." He says. What am I going to do? He knows that we're vampires and he's probably going to tell everyone he knows. There are two things he could do: A, he tells everyone and they come after us, or B, he tells everyone and they think he's crazy. Well, I do believe in Jeff the Killer, so I guess I'm crazy too. I chuckle a bit. "What are you laughing about?" He asks. "Oh, nothing." I bite into a bag and drink the blood.


	33. Ex-Boyfriends and Jobs

_**OMG I'm so sorry for not updating! I would have but I went to my dad's house. User "Syrina Kamar" gave me a wonderful story idea. But, for now, I am going to write a few more chapters before I get to it. Don't forget to review!**_

_Previously: __"What are you laughing about?" He asks. "Oh, nothing." I bite into a bag and drink the blood._

-x-

We put Madison in Anthony's bed. Adrian went and watched her. We sat down at the couch and turned on the TV. "I'm the only one you haven't turned yet, Madison." Ian says. "And I'm your husband." "Well, yes, I know that." "So why don't you change me? It will only do good for the world." "What about all of the people that you will kill?" I ask while channel surfing. "Okay, well, except for them." I chuckled. All of a sudden, we heard a knock on the door. I got up to go answer it, and I gave Anthony the remote. I opened the door. "Hello, Madison." "Oh my god." I say quickly and quietly. Ian looked over. "Who is that?" He asked. "It's Ed." I look into his eyes. "You never came to visit at the hospital." He said. "I'm sorry about that." "What did you even do to me, stab me?" I was about to say something, but then he said, "I forgive you." "This is what I hate about you, Ed, you always just talk over me. You just _assumed_ that I just stabbed you. You didn't even know it yet!" Lizzy came around from the kitchen. She came to the door. "Who's this?" She asked. "Hello, Liz." She went wide eyed. She slapped him. "What was that for?!" He yelled. "For cheating of me with Madison so long ago! I hate you!" She ran to Anthony's room and Anthony got up. He was going to follow her, but came over here. "You're such a bastard. You don't deserve her or Madison." He said. He then went to his room to comfort Lizzy.

"Wow. He's a dumb one, right?" Ed joked. "No. In fact, he's very smart. I don't want you to come here and beat on my friends. If you're gonna come here, you should apologize for what you did." "Oh, come _on_. That was like, seven years ago!" "It doesn't matter. We never even got an apology from you." I shut the door. As soon as I started to walk away, he opened the door, pointing a gun inside. I sighed. "What is up with all of this _bullshit_?!" I ask. "Put the gun down." I command. "Why should I?" "Because you're…" I was gonna say crazy, but that's a bad choice of words. I just attacked him, knocking the gun from his hands. "What the fuck?!" He fell. My eyes glowed their orange color. "Don't just come and attack my family or I swear you'll pay." I get off of him, letting him stand up himself. I take the gun and go inside.

I think about what I just said. "Family." I repeat. "You are my family." Ian nodded. "Yes, we're your family." "I just never expected to make a family from _Smosh_. I mean, like, I mean… What am I going to say? We're vampires," I look to Ian, "almost all vampires, we had a baby, were married, I mean, I'm a _fangirl_!" I say. Ian and Anthony gasp. "A _fangirl_?! No way!" Ian says. I punch his shoulder lightly. "Shut up." All of a sudden, Anthony calls us to the other room. We go to him. "I think we're gonna need a bit more rent, guys." He says. I see we do not have enough money to support us. "Shit. I'll find a job." Anthony moves so I can look for a job.

I scroll along jobs for me. "Dishwasher? No." I say. "Chef?" I stop. "Maybe." I open the link in a new tab, then keep scrolling. "Model?!" I see. I open it in a new tab, then keep scrolling. I find one more" A Television show. Like, to be on the news. I opened that in a new tab, too. I looked through them all. I wanted to be a model. I took two of the job offers, leaving out the "Chef" one.

Ian walks into the room. "So? Find any?" "I found two. The interviewers luckily had tomorrow to do the interview for my modeling job, and the job for 'the News' interviewers are coming in a few days." "A _model_?" He asks. "You want to be a model?" "Yeah." I say. "Is that bad?" "Only if you don't get that job!" I stared knives and daggers at him. "I'll just go." He exited the room. I turned back around, sighing. This was going to be a long night.


	34. The Interview

_Previously: He exited the room. I turned back around, sighing. This was going to be a long night._

-x-

Weirdly, I fell asleep that night on the couch.

We were all watching a movie with Adrian, and Madison, who just wanted to sleep. I fell asleep on the couch cuddled up with Ian. I was laying my head on his chest, as he was slumped down with his feet out on the recliner _((Some couches have recliners on the ends))_. Lizzy was cuddled up with Anthony, leaning her head partly on his shoulder and partly on his chest while he stroked her hair with his nails lightly. He kissed her head. I smiled.

I closed my eyes while the movie started to quiet down. It felt like I was drifting off and I couldn't hear anything, then, blackness overtook me.

I woke up on the bed. Ian was still sleeping, and I noticed it was nine o'clock. I swore under my breath as I hurriedly took a shower and got dressed. I blow-dried my hair and quickly went out to eat "breakfast". I went back to the house and washed the blood off of my face, and I brushed my teeth twice. I swallowed a bit of the mouthwash, knowing, well, a: It couldn't hurt me, and b: I would just throw it up afterwards. I did throw it up, but I drank so much of it that my breath still smelled like mint when I threw it up. I flushed the toilet and rinsed the sink. I went out and waited for the people to get here.

Ian, Anthony, and Lizzy all woke up. Ian and Anthony both took showers, and when Lizzy was still in the shower, the people came.

_Ding Dong!_

I rushed to the door, wearing my sexiest 'casual' clothes, and opened it. Two men came in. There were no cameras, which I expected there to be. They had clipboards, though, and papers and pens.

"Hello." One man said, shaking my hand. "Hi!" I said enthusiastically. "I'm so glad you're here." "I'm Paul, and this is Alex." The man said. Alex held his hand to me. "Hi." He said shyly. His blonde hair hung in his eyes like some anime character. He had bright green eyes and white skin, and he was shaped perfectly. There was no way he didn't have a girlfriend.

Paul, on the other hand, was a darker man. He had a tan. He also had brown-green eyes like I did, and hair that looked like it had been recently cut short to impress people. His hair was dark, and it swept over his forehead like sand in the waves of the ocean. Each clump of hair was evenly spread across, reaching the same length for each piece.

The two men questioned me alone. Alex seemed to watch me like a cat. I sensed something about him that I liked. I had to know what it was. Finally, after what seemed like hours of questioning, Paul turned to Alex to talk about if I got the job. I quickly turned to Ian. "There is something about that Alex guy that makes me tingle." I say. Ian tensed. "No, I don't 'like-like' him, I just feel like he's not 'normal'. I have to know what it is." "Maybe he's another vampire, too." "That can't be it. Like, when I'm near Anthony, I feel like I need to work with him to keep you safe. When I see this guy, I feel like I need to watch him to see what he's doing. He's been watching me for the whole damn time he's been here."

I saw his ears perk up, even though he should've not been able to hear me. "See?" He looked at me. I stared at him. Alex nodded. Paul turned. "We decided yes, but we still need to see if the manager says yes." He pulled out his phone. "Stand up for me please." I did. He took a picture of my front, then my back. I couldn't help but feel like he was staring at my ass through the camera. I chuckled to myself, wondering what I would do to someone else who did that in front of Ian. The two men got up and were about to exit the door, when I said, "Wait! Can I have your cards in case I need you to come over again?" The two men looked puzzled, but gave me their cards anyway. "Thank you." I say when they exit the house.

_**Hey guys! I just wanted to say that when I first posted this story, I wouldn't get much over 20 chapters. Now that I'm writing it, I just can't stop, and that's because of you guys. If you never started reading this story, I would've ended it already. So, my thanks to you is… I am going to try to extend this story to **__**OVER 50 CHAPTERS**__**. Yes, you heard me. I will try, but I'm going to need a bit extra help from you. **__**I need everyone that is reading this to think of at least one suggestion for a chapter and post it in the reviews below.**__** This will definitely extend this story. And, I will be having your names in congratulations at the end of the whole story as one extra chapter. So, CONGRATULATIONS, SYRINA KAMAR! And don't forget to review!**_


	35. Signing up for Preschool

_**Only 15 chapters to go if I want to reach my goal! I know we can do this! Please, review with suggestions and Ideas and I will PM you if it is good!**_

_Previously: The two men looked puzzled, but gave me their cards anyway. "Thank you." I say when they exit the house._

-x-

I turn back to Ian. "Well, let's hope I get it." I say. All of a sudden, I hear a scream of my name coming from the other room. "What's going on?!" I worriedly rush to Lizzy and Anthony. "Oh my god!" I shout. "Ian! Come look!" Ian turned the corner. "Oh god."

We saw Anthony standing on two legs in his crib, and soft dark hair laying messily atop of his head. "What's happening?" I ask. "He's growing too fast!" "Don't worry, I'll get him some clothes." Lizzy said. "I will go to the market to exchange some coins for the clothing, madam." She said. "Off you go, or off with your head!" I say. She squealed in half-acting and half-laughing and hauled her boyfriend, Anthony, along with her.

We waited for them to get home, playing with Anthony. Ian gave him piggy-back rides. I grabbed the camera. "Hi guys!" Ian said. "Welcome to another Ian is Bored." He greeted. "So, today, uh, we're playing with our little boy." He dropped Anthony and he ran over on his chubby legs to say hello to the camera. "Hi camewa." He said. We laughed. "I am Anthony and dis is mommy and daddy." He stuttered with his baby voice. "Oh no!" Ian said. "What is it?" I ask. "We forgot to film a new video! Oh no!" He said. He grabbed the camera. "Oh my gosh, guys, I am so sorry that we haven't filmed in like, two weeks! We got really caught up and stuff and we forgot to and I'm sorry!" He said.

I picked up Anthony. I went to the other room. I looked up a preschool. "Mommy?" He asked. "Yes?" I clicked away. "What is a preschool?" "It's a fun place where you go and meet other kids like you!" "Really?" He asked. "Yes." I clicked one. It was called "The Kidz Learning Center" and apparently it was for ages five through eighteen. So, it had all ages there. I pressed the 'Sign Up' button, then after I signed up, I pressed a button that says 'enroll'. "Okay, Anthony, so when you do this, if they ask you how old you are, you tell them you are five, okay?" "Why? I'm not five, dough." He meant to day 'though' but couldn't say it. "If you say that then you can't go here, okay?" "Okay mommy." He tried getting down, but his little body couldn't reach the floor. I picked him up and let him down. He went into the room with Ian. I turned back to the computer screen.

I entered his name, the house address, and other information like age and our cell phone numbers. The school started in two days. That was enough for us to get ready, right? Ian came in the room. "I gotta put this up!" He said. He plugged in the camera and impatiently waited for it to upload. "No time to edit!" He pressed upload, and then clicked YouTube. It started to upload to YouTube. He sighed.

"I don't know what else we have to do." I say. "You have to turn me." I was silent. "I know." "Why haven't you done it yet? Are you even planning to?" "Yes, I a-" "When?!" "I don't know! I'm not even sure I know how to!" "Just bite me!" "That won't do anything." "How do you know?!" "Ian, please stop yelling." He sighed again. "It's just… You already turned Anthony into a vampire. I should've been the first." I hugged him. "Ian…" I start. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay." "No, it's really not. I should've turned you first. You're completely correct." He was quiet, then said, "I'm going to go to the park." "I'll come with you." I say.

_**Yes, I know. This was a short chapter. But I had the idea, then just wrote it down cuz I wanted to start the next chapter. So, uh, review with suggestions PLEASE!**_


	36. God doesn't love me enough

_Previously: "It's okay." "No, it's really not. I should've turned you first. You're completely correct." He was quiet, then said, "I'm going to go to the park." "I'll come with you." I say._

-x-

I got my flip-flops on and walked outside with Ian. "Are we going to get in the car?" "No. I haven't exercised in a while." He said. "Okay." We start walking to the park. I know Lizzy and Anthony are taking care of Anthony, because they got home already. Ian and I start walking. "It's such a nice day out here." I say. We reach the bottom of the driveway. Ian stops and lies down on the grass. I lay next to him. I lay my head on his stomach. "It is." He says.

Ian and I lay out on the grass for a while. I think he fell asleep after five minutes. I stared at the ants on the sidewalk. Then, I saw two butterflies frolicking and playing, both of which landed on his nose. I chuckled.

He woke up ten minutes later. He moved. He stretched. I smiled at him as he kissed my nose. "So do you still want to go to the park?" I ask. He nodded. I forgot. It's almost my birthday. It was now July. In a few days, on the tenth, was my birthday. Lizzy didn't forget, she never does. _I hope we go to Wet n' wild!_ I think.

"Ian." We start walking. "Yes?" "It's almost my birthday, you know." "Really?" "Yes." "I didn't know that. What do you want?" "I kind of want to-" Wait a second, we don't have much money. "Never mind." "What is it?" "It's okay, Ian." I didn't want them to have to scrape up as much money as they could to pay for four adult tickets to a theme park. We needed to cross an intersection. Ian pressed the button to cross. There were no cars coming except for one down the road, but there were some people on the other side waiting to cross as well.

We crossed when we saw the sign. I expected the car to stop. It didn't. It hit Ian and I both, and we flew. I was in pain, but made sure to catch Ian in mid air anyway so he wouldn't get a concussion. I landed hard, but harder because Ian was on top of me. My back left a seven-foot trail of blood below me. Ian's ribs were bleeding. I got out from under him. "Oh my god! Call the ambulance!" A person from the other side shouted. There was a party of four over there. They all rushed to Ian and I. "Are you alright?" They asked me. "I'm fine!" I say. I knew my back was bleeding a lot, and I was in pain, but there was nothing a normal ambulance could do for me that could help me.

Someone poured their water on my back. It was cold and it rinsed the blood off. I shivered. I bent down next to Ian, who was coughing blood. "There's no time!" I say. They'll never make it. I bit my lip and cried as I bit into Ian's neck. "What are you _doing_?!" One asked. They were all shocked. I drank deeply of his blood. Then, I faintly felt a liquid rushing out from my mouth and into the wound on Ian's neck. Ian finally started to breathe. Most of his blood was gone. There was blood covering his chest and face. He was barely breathing. "Ian…" I say after I pull out. I didn't care about the secret. I didn't care about those people. Only Ian. He looked up at me with weak eyes. "Madison." He choked. "I love you." "I love you too." I sniffle. I kiss his bloody mouth. My tears run more as I feel his heart stop beating and he stops breathing. "No." I whisper. I panic. "No, no." I say louder. I hear an ambulance truck. "No, please!" I shout. That car was reversing now. I saw it pull up to us. The man got out.

"I'm so sorry!" He said in a heavy "redneck" voice. I clench my teeth. "You killed him." I whisper. "Miss, I didn't mean to harm him, I'm sure he'll be fine." He says again. "You _killed_ him, you _murderer_!" I shout. I get up and shove the man against his car. "Miss, I-" "Go to hell!" I shout. "Get out of here before I kill you!" I shout again. He gets in his car and drives away as the ambulance pull up. I kneel next to Ian. I sob heavily on his chest. The ambulance comes to me. "He's gone. There's nothing we can do." They try to take his body. I swat them away. "No! Stay away from him!" I shout. I pick up the body. "Miss, we need to take him to-" I get up. I do something I never even knew I could do. I exploded into the air with Ian in my arms and took off.

I placed Ian on the tree's canopy. "Ian. I'm so sorry." I cry. "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." I repeat. "But he's not." I get up. "Ian, I'm so sorry."


	37. Waking Up

_**I know this is a short chapter. Please review with ideas! I know for a fact a bunch of people are reading this… I don't want to have to end the story soon because I know you guys are gonna be like, "No, write more!" Well I'm not going to take your bullshit because I told you to review or PM me with ideas and you didn't. If you really like this story please review with ideas and stuff. Thanks.**_

_Previously: "Ian, I'm so sorry."_

-x-

I collapse again onto the thick leaves. I sob hard. "I'm so sorry!" I shout. "Why don't you love me god, why?!" I shout to the sky. "You hate me! Why do you hate me?! Why is it that you choose me to use as your voodoo doll?! To mess up my life?!" I scream and yell loud. "Hey!" I hear a voice from below me. I sniffle as I look over the leaves to the man below. "Get down from there! You're gonna hurt yourself!" He yells. I ignore him. I sob next to Ian. I feel the trees below me shaking. They shake more and more. Finally, his head pops up. "Oh." He says. I sit and sob. "I'm sorry." He said. He climbed back down and I waited until he walked away and I could no longer hear his footsteps. Ian's shirt was wet with tears and blood. I batted away flies as I picked up his body and ran away from the flies.

I sat down again. "You were the only reason I wanted to live." I say to his dead body. "I loved you, and of course god has taken away the two things I truly couldn't go without. My life and you." I say. I leave his body there. I go to a shop on the outer part of the city. I enter the shop.

"Hello pretty lady." The man at the desk says in a voice that sounds like it's vibrating. "What can I get ya?" "A pistol, please." "What kind?" "Any. It doesn't matter." I reply. He goes under the desk. He grabs a pistol. "Here you go." He says. "One bullet, please." "Only one?" He asked. "Yes." He loads the gun. I give him a fifty dollar bill. I walk out of the store, and when I was out of sight, I ran fast to the trees again. Ian was still there; he hadn't moved since I saw him. I lay down next to him. "Ian, since you are taken from this world, I am going to cast myself with you into the heavens, or hell, where my soul will most likely be cast."

I close my eyes and hold the gun to my temple. I am about to pull the trigger. I hear a "No!" from behind me and a hand gently touches my arm. I open my eyes. Ian's eyes are open. He is smiling. He is covered with his own blood, but his healed. Anthony is behind me. "I love you." Ian whispers. I point the gun into the air and shoot it, as I had already pulled the trigger too much. I can't move.

"God pitied me." I whisper. Ian grabbed me and held me in a tight embrace. I was too shocked to move. He stroked my hair. "Ian…" I sniffled. "Shh, it's okay. We're together again." He said. "I can't live without you, Ian." I whispered. I almost couldn't talk because my vocal chords were straining. I came out with another sob. He held me close to him. "I love you." He whispered. I didn't know what to say. "We'll be together forever now. Don't worry." He said. I sniffled. "And so will Smosh." Ian got up and helped me up. I looked down at the trees. He used his fingers to tip up my chin toward him. He bent down and kissed me. "Forever." I say.

I thought about the past few months. I met him at a fast food restaurant. He invited me over. I turned into a _vampire_. We came together into a relationship. We married. We had a son. I turned him.

Our past surly was sad.

_**Okay, so, I didn't mean to be a bitch at the beginning of the chapter. I just really need some damn reviews so I don't have to deal with people complaining that it ended when I said I wanted to extend it to 50 chapters. Please, PLEASE review or PM me with suggestions and ideas. I will most likely use them.**_


	38. I'm Sorry Guys

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't been posting. I mean, I have sooooo many views and reads. So to everyone out there I have to say I'm sorry and I just got a huge case or writers block. I especially want to apologize to Syrina Kamar, CookieDominator, and Hatsu-Haruko for waiting so patiently for me to upload another chapter. I won't be able to write for about another week, but, I PROMISE I will start writing again as soon as I get beck to my moms house, and I will try to post every few days if possible.

Please give me suggestions. Thanks to all my bitches 3


End file.
